Por Favor No Digas Adios
by Mussainu
Summary: Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor. – George Eliot. ¿Después de una despedida que se puede pensar de esa persona? ¿Después de regresar que puedes esperar de la persona a la que dejaste?
1. No Digas Adiós

**Por favor no digas Adiós **

**By: Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia sí es de mi autoría.

Empezado el 19/05/08

**Resumen: **Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor. – **George Eliot.**

—aaa— Diálogos.

—_aaa_— Pensamientos.

– **I –**

Siempre pensó que estaría a su lado, que tendría junto a si a esa persona que podía hacerla sonreír o enfadar con la misma facilidad y que nunca tendría que decirle adiós sin embargo el destino se tuerce y divide haciendo que lo que creíamos eterno se escapa de nuestras manos como agua de río y cuando llega el momento de decir adiós no sabemos actuar y hacemos lo que nunca debimos hacer y decimos lo que nunca diríamos. ¿Pero cómo prepararnos para enfrentar algo así de inesperado?

Ya era un hecho innegable que su viaje se realizaría eso era inevitable y no por eso tenía que entenderlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo ¿Él se iría y ella que podía hacer? Nada.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que ambos se enteraran de que Ranma tendría que viajar a China a entrenar con su padre. —¿Akane–chan, te encuentras bien? –dijo Kasumi poniendo una bandeja llena de comida en la mesa.

Akane miraba desatenta el televisor desde hacía ya tres horas sin haberse levantado de ese lugar ni siquiera para entrenar. —Hai. –contestó ausente mientras que seguía "viendo" un documental sobre los lugares más exóticos y paradisíacos que visitar y en cuanto en la pantalla aparecieron las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo y el ya conocido guía explicando las diferentes maldiciones y su antigüedad, ella apagó el aparato dejando el control remoto junto a la humeante cena parándose de su lugar y desaparecer subiendo las escaleras que la conducían hasta su cuarto

Esa había sido su rutina desde hacía ya dos semanas por obvias razones; levantarse, tomar una duchas hasta que los dedos de las manos y pies se arrugaran, después bajar a desayunar y prender el televisor olvidándose por completo su amado entrenamiento porque sabía demasiado bien que si iba al Dojo lo más probable era que se encontrara a su prometido y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

—¿Sigue deprimida? –preguntó Nabiki viendo el lugar por el que su pequeña hermana había desaparecido mientras que comía una galleta.

—Me preocupa mucho.

—Ya sabemos quien es el único que puede sacarla de ese estado pesimista. –continuó para después sacudir de sus manos las migajas.

—Demo Ranma–kun no es el mismo tampoco.

—Mientras no hablen sobre ese tema, los dos se quedarán igual y por más que me desagrade aceptarlo, ellos solo se pueden curar el dolor mutuamente.

—Es una pena que quede ya tan poco tiempo.

Acostada en su cama mirando el techo pensaba en lo mucho que le echaría de menos y de alguna forma no lloraba por más que deseaba exteriorizar su dolor algo se lo impedía. ¿Cuándo es que se había enamorado de ese baka? Probablemente desde siempre lo estuvo pero se negaba a aceptarlo ya fuera el orgullo o simplemente no deseaba. —Ranma. –dijo abrazando la almohada fuertemente contra su pecho.

Unos pequeños chillidos sonaron en la puerta corredera de su cuarto y ahí en plena lluvia se encontraba un cerdito negro que pedía asilo para esa tormentosa noche. Estaba completamente empapado y en el hocico cargaba una pesada bolsa color lila que dejó en el suelo en el momento en que entró en es tibia e iluminada habitación. Un buen cambio a lo que había estado padeciendo afuera.

—Hola Ryoga. –sí, ya sabía que su adorada mascota P–chan era en realidad Ryoga Hibiki. Fue realmente un accidente el que ella se enterara porque lo había descubierto cuando había entrado en el baño para ducharse cuando vio que su cerdito entraba en la bañera llena hasta el tope de agua caliente y de ella salía Ryoga completamente desnudo y no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de la verdad. Ella había gritado hasta quedar casi afónica y lanzó todo lo que había cerca de su mano hasta dejarlo inconsciente flotando en la tina. —¿Supongo que ya sabes donde es el cuarto de baño, no? –dijo antes de sentarse en la cama y ver como su anterior mascota desaparecía corriendo.

Solo habían pasado pocos segundos antes de que Hibiki reapareciera cargando una pequeña y esponjosa toalla blanca con la que se secaba enérgicamente el cabello haciendo que unas cuantas mechas cayeran desordenadas sobre su rostro. —Etto… gomen ne Akane–san, un carro pasó encima de un charco. –dijo mientras que se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, una costumbre que había adquirido en esos años que había compartido con ella. —Bueno, supongo que ya conoces lo que sigue.

—No tienes porque preocuparte. –dijo recostándose en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo viendo como la humedad hacía mella en esa rugosa superficie; tendría que decirle a su padre que lo reparara antes de que se hiciera una gotera. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era hablar sobre lo que pasaba pero por la mirada que él le dedicaba sabía que su deseo de permanecer recostada en silencio no serviría. —_No otra vez._

—Akane–san. –dijo viendo como ella apretaba más a su cuerpo a almohada que estrujaba. Le dolía verla sufrir y lo peor es que no era él el que podía ayudarla, por más que lo deseara.

—No es nada Ryoga–kun.

—Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que lo que dices no es verdad. –perdiendo cualquier muestra de vergüenza se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—Es verdad, no me pasa nada.

—¿Es por el baka de Ranma y su viaje, verdad?

Se encogió ligeramente y se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda esperando que él la dejara sola. Pero Ryoga Hibiki era conocido por su pésimo sentido de la ubicación e increíble persistencia, teniendo cuenta que él había perseguido a Ranma desde su fallido encuentro terminando él en los pozos encantados de Jusenkyo con una maldición y con más venganza acumulada; así que sería tonto pensar que solo por ignorarlo él se rendiría. —Estoy un poco cansada. ¿Podrías dejarme sola?

No podía obligarla a que lo enfrentase y que le contara que es lo que la molestaba. La quería demasiado para lastimarla. —Wakatta. –dijo levantándose de su lugar dejando que la cama retomara su forma original. —Pero espero que entiendas que lo que tus hermanas están haciendo es porque te quieren. Todos lo hacemos. –dijo desde el umbral de la puerta dándola la espalda esperando que su vergüenza no fuera lo suficientemente como para que lo pudiera ver a pesar de estar de espaldas.

—Gracias.

—Ranma no baka. –bufó cuando salió de esa habitación. Sabía que su perpetuo contrincante era más fuerte que él, mucho más hábil y que por más que le costara aceptar, tenía el corazón de esa delicada mujer en sus manos. Si él tuviera en sus manos ese preciado corazón lo atesoraría con su vida y si algún esa terminaba lo seguiría protegiendo. —Baka. –dijo mientras salía por las puertas del Dojo Tendo esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado para poder de esa forma encontrarlo sin dificultades y hacerle entender a fuerza de golpes que es lo que le hacía a su amada Akane–san.

Corrió hasta que los músculos de las piernas empezaron a entumecerse y sus pulmones empezaban a arder cada vez que inhalaba sin importarle que las gotas de sudor cayeran a sus ojos haciendo que quemaran. Necesitaba correr un poco más para quedar exhausto y poder dormir inmediatamente sin tener que preocuparse porque ciertos desagradables pensamientos interfirieran. —Solo tres Kilómetros más. –auto convencerse de que podía más siempre había servido para hacerlo llegar a sus límites y sobrepasarlos y cuando lograba eso su fuerza aumentaba y con ello su autoestima. —Solo tres Kilómetros más. –no era buena idea que se encontrara tanto física como mentalmente agotado un día antes de partir hacia el viaje más importante de su vida pero entrenar era lo que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta de que esa noche mucho menos podría conciliar el sueño.

—Oe Baka. –gritaron desde atrás con una voz y entonación tan conocidas por él que sería absolutamente innecesario voltear para ver de quien se trataba. Ya demasiadas veces lo había escuchado como para dudar.

—¿Qué sucede P–chan? ¿Te has perdido… de nuevo? –no disminuyó su paso cuando le habían llamado pero por lo menos se dignó a mirarlo, —¿Necesitas que te lleve de la mano hasta el Ucchan´s?

—Bakamono. –gritó enfurecido mientras que le lanzaba su pesada sombrilla esperando que por lo menos le golpeara. —Detente, no ves que te estoy llamando.

—Lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo. –continuó corriendo entre las calles de Nerima que eran alumbradas por las farolas eléctricas indicando que se acercaba la noche. —Aún tengo mucho que correr.

—Kuso. –si quería que le escuchara debía de alcanzarlo y hacerle entender a la fuerza. —Detente Ranma. –amenazó cuando estaba ya a su lado manteniendo el mismo paso. —Quiero hablar contigo sobre Akane–san.

Si las amenazas, insultos, maldiciones o el viento helado golpeándole el rostro no había servido para detenerlo el solo escuchar el nombre de su prometido lo había conseguido. —¿Qué… qué hay con ella? –se quedó en su lugar esperando que su respiración se normalizara mientras que veía como Ryoga frenaba para poder quedar a su lado nuevamente.

—Sabes muy bien que es lo que pasa con ella. –escupió con odio mientras que sus ojos fulguraban. —No me puedo creer que le estés haciendo esto. –tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo.

—Kuso Ryoga, yo no le he hecho nada. Ella sabe muy bien que es lo que China significa para mi.

—Claro que lo sabe y es por eso que no ha dicho nada. Quiere que seas feliz pero siendo tan egoísta no puedes ver su sacrificio y solo piensas en tu propio beneficio.

—¿Qué no veo su dolor, dices? –rió con desgana y sarcasmo. —Claro que lo veo y es por eso que me voy. No quiero que ella me vea como un fenómeno nunca más. Quiero que cuando la consuele lo haga como un hombre y no como… como "esto. –ejemplificando sus palabras miró de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

—Baka. –si antes tenía la resolución de golpearlo, ahora estaba más que seguro. —Ella… ella te ama por lo que eres. Akane–san no es tan egoísta y cerrada como pensar menos de ti solo por tener una maldición.

—Simplemente no puedo estar con ella así.

—¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez en como es que se siente? ¿Le has preguntado que es lo que piensa de tu maldición?

—Parece que ya has olvidado todas las veces en que me ha llamado fenómeno o pervertido. –dijo con una falsa sonrisa para evitar que su "amigo" notara que esas palabras le dolían.

—Por Kami Ranma, eso ya fue hace más de dos años y créeme que demasiadas cosas han pasado como para que su opinión hacia ti cambiara.

—Vaya Ryoga, has madurado mucho en este tiempo. –realmente estaba sorprendido de ver como es que su amigo se desenvolvía con las palabras pero después de todo ninguno de ellos dos eran los mismo imberbes jóvenes de 16 años. —Antes estarías peleando por el amor de tu "amada" Akane–san y ahora eres tú el que me empuja hacia ella. Realmente me sorprendes.

—Cállate. –se giró en redondo dándole la espalda mientras que le pedía a cualquier divinidad que estuviera observándolos en ese momento que le diera la suficiente sangre fría para no soltarle un puñetazo. —Además yo no soy el que debería de pelear por ella.

Era verdad que ya habían sido dos años desde la primera vez en que él y su padre habían llegado al Dojo Tendo y también desde la primera vez en que la vio sonreír. Ella había estado tan contenta de saber que había una "chica" a la que le gustaban las artes marciales, que era fuerte, ágil, independiente y que además poseía una de las pocas cosas que ella respetaba, una gran formación en las artes marciales. Todo eso cambió cuando en un inoportuno momento ella entró en el baño encontrándose que "ella" era en verdad "él". Las cosas no hubieran pasado de un grito por haberla visto desnuda, de no haber sido porque había perdido contra él, un chico, y que además cambiaba de sexo y no el sentido "Okama" y desde entonces ella no dejó de llamarlo pervertido o fenómeno.

Ryoga tenía razón por mucho que a él le costara admitir. Por lo menos debería de hablar con ella para decirle que no sería un viaje largo ni mucho menos peligroso. Eso era lo menos que ella se merecía. Una explicación. —Oe Ryoga. –gritó entusiasmado haciendo eco con las manos.

No detuvo su paso ni tampoco lo miró sino que solo se dignó a levantar una mano en el aire. —De nada. –quería tener una presencia fuerte, tipo heroica.

—No. ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Eh…? –dijo completamente desconcertado mirando hacia todos lados. —Pues al Ucchan´s, a donde más?

—Vas en la dirección contraria. –respondió disimuladamente de matar una risa que amenazaba con explotar en su interior.

Suspiró resignado. Su pose de héroe había sido solo un sueño. La mala orientación era otra de sus maldiciones. —Anō… arigato. –regresó disimuladamente sobre sus pasos pasando nuevamente junto a Ranma evitando mirarlo a la cara por vergüenza.

—Oe Ryoga.

¿No podía ir en la dirección errónea otra vez, verdad? Si la calle solo era de dos direcciones y no habían callejones por los cuales perderse. —¿Qué?

—Gracias.

Había ya dado suficientes vueltas en el rellano como para saber cuantos pasos eran necesarios para llegar hasta el otro extremo. Las palabras que ensayaba simplemente no llegaban hasta sus labios en la espera de poder llegar hasta los oídos de la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Coraje, de eso los Saotome tenía de más. ¿Pero entonces porque no se atrevía a cruzar esa ligera barrera entre ellos dos?

—_Vamos, tú puedes. Después de todo eres Ranma Saotome el hombre más fuerte, talentoso y guapo de todo Japón y que además eres el mejor en desempeñar las artes marciales estilo libre_. –respiró profundo una última vez antes de siquiera posar la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero un sonido que se escuchaba del otro lado hizo que detuviera sus intentos de acercarse más. —¿Nani? –se acercó más a la puerta presionando su oído contra la madera esperando escuchar mejor lo que sucedía.

Ella estaba hablando y aparentemente sola que ya nada de lo que decía recibía respuesta y cualquiera sabría que en toda conversación siempre había por lo menos una interferencia del oyente aún so solo fuera para decir un ocasional "Oh", pero las palabras que salían de ella no tenían ni oyente ni respuesta. —Todo sería mejor si nunca le hubiera conocido. –se logró escuchar claramente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿No podía ser verdad lo que había oído, o sí? ¿Ella se arrepentía de conocerlo? ¿Se arrepentía de que él, un fenómeno, fuera su prometido y no un chico atractivo que no cambiara de sexo cuando lo mojaban con agua fría y que cambiaba de nuevo con agua caliente? Bueno, esa última pregunta siempre había sido "SÍ" desde el primer momento en que se enteraron de que estaban comprometidos por las estupideces y egoísmo de sus padre, pero él ya lo había asimilado pero ella aún parecía reticente a mantener una relación con él ya que siempre o lo golpeaba o le gritaba llamándole pervertido, muy dentro sabía que ella lo hacía por celos y despecho a sabiendas de que solo era el calor de la situación lo que hacía que ella reaccionara de esa manera y no por que realmente lo sintiera. Y ahí estaba ella con sus propias palabras expresando lo que él siempre había tenido que escuchar.

¿Para que explicarle su partida si ella ya deseaba verlo desaparecer de su vida? No había razones por las cuales tener que decir algo ya que sus explicaciones solo caerían en oídos sordos. —Ja, no te preocupes Akane, ya nunca tendrás que verme de nuevo.

Tenía planeado escapar sin ser visto ni escuchado para no tener que dar ninguna explicación sobre el porque estaba parado enfrente de la habitación de Akane en la mitad de la noche pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando la vio ahí parada con sus pijamas amarillas con los ojos hinchados y mojadas de llorar y al nariz roja.

—¿Ranma? –dijo en un tono bajo tratando de que su voz no se oyera gangosa o pesada.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos cuantos minutos no sabiendo como comenzar una conversación ni mucho menos quien debería de empezarla. Ella quería gritarle de una buena vez por todas que ella no era alguien con quién él podía jugar y despachar a su antojo pero sus insultos nunca llegaron a sus labios cuando lo vio ahí moviendo el pie como niño pequeño.

—Yo… Etto… Ehm… –¿Balbucear era lo único que podía hacer? ¡Donde es que había quedado el co0raje de los Saotome que él y su padre presumían cada vez que tenía oportunidad? Probablemente había acabado regado por el suelo. —Yo… yo quería hablar contigo. ¿_Pero que demonios estoy haciendo, no puedo hilar dos palabras para hacer una oración coherente y ahora quiero hablar con ella?_

Fueron pocos segundos después cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de esa alcoba sentado en la cama junto a ella. Las conversaciones ocasionales siempre habían estado a la orden del día con ellos dos ya que su relación había evolucionado mucho en ese sentido, en la amistad; pero en el momento en que tenían que decir algo acerca de cómo se sentían era una tortura ya que ninguno sabía que decir. Pasaron en silencio los minutos que se escurrían del reloj estirándose incesantemente haciendo pesado el ambiente.

La incomodidad se estaba haciendo demasiada y no podía soportar que las cosas siguieran así. —Ryoga–kun vino a verme.

—Yo… No lo sabía. –se removía incómodo en su lugar sin decidir si dejaba las manos quietas en su regazo como ella o simplemente dejar caer los brazos a los costados.

—También vino a verme hoy y supongo que fue después de ti porque me dijo que iba a ir al Ucchan´s cuando me despedía de él pero iba en la dirección contraria y tuve que corregirlo, otra vez. –trato de sonar casual, casi hasta simpático y a pesar de sus intentos nada de eso había funcionado cuando vio el rostro impávido de su prometida. ¿Seguía siéndolo?

—Típico de Ryoga–kun. –ella permanecía con la mirada fija en sus manos que entrelazadas permanecían en sus piernas tratando por todos los modos de no levantar la vista y verlo a los ojos. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

—_Baka, solo dile que no tiene porque preocuparse. Que volverás con ella y por ella nada más. –_tan fácil pensarlo pero tan imposible poder ponerlo en práctica. Pero un viaje de miles de kilómetros se empieza con un solo paso (¹) —Akane, yo… –quería continuar con su explicación sin saber como o porqué hacerlo cuando ni siquiera tenía al certeza de que le estaba escuchando.

—Ranma, por favor vete, no me siento bien y quiero estar sola. –contestó quedamente sintiéndose culpable del azoramiento de ese muchacho que era o había sido su prometido durante varios años ya.

—¿Estas enferma? ¿Quieres que llame a Kasumi o al Dr. Tofú?

—No, solo vete para que pueda recostarme.

—No te detengas por mí. –simplemente captar las indirectas no estaba en la genética Saotome probablemente porque el egocentrismo ocupaba la mayoría del espacio. —Me quedaré aquí por si es que se te ofrece algo. –se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio mirándola fijamente. Si no podía hablar con ella en el día antes de su partida pues bien podría quedarse a velar su sueño y más a sabiendas de que estaba enferma.

Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de suspirar ante esa falta de observación que poseía. —Estoy bien Ranma, en verdad. Solo vete. Necesito estar sola.

—No lo pienso hacer. –replicó obstinadamente cruzándose de brazos.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran como antes cuando él no había entrado en sus vidas; cuando en el único hombre en el que confiaba era su padre; cuando ella tenía que enfrentarse a esporádicos dolores físicos ya que sentimentales no padecía; cuando no tenía que preocuparse porque una nueva prometida o que un nuevo enemigo aparecieran en su vida. —Si tan solo las cosas fueran como antes no tendría que doler.

No podía ser cierto lo que había oído pero él no se podía equivocar cuándo ya habían sido dos veces que escuchó esas frías palabras salir de sus labios. —¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Lo que en verdad quieres? ¿Quieres verme desaparecer de tu vida? –sus flequillos cayeron sobre su rostro oscureciéndolo propinándole un aspecto completamente sombrío. Sus ojos, a pesar de su renuencia, se empezaron a humedecer ligeramente. —_Kuso, porque no hay agua fría cuando más lo necesito. _–él era del firme pensamiento de que los hombres no debían llorar y por una vez agradeció su maldición.

—¿Nani? _¿Habré dicho eso en voz alta? _

—Dije que si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Qué si quieres verme desaparecer?

—_¡NO! –_quería gritarle que no era eso, que quería que se quedara para siempre a su lado con maldición o sin ella, pero eso sería muy egoísta de su parte sabiendo que ese era el único sueño que él quería cumplir. —Sí. –contestó con voz mínima sintiendo como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó para que sus esperanzas se desmoronaran a sus pies. Se levantó de su lugar haciendo fuerza para que sus rodillas no flaquearan y lo dejaran tumbado en el suelo. A sus pies. —Wakatta.

—Matte. –sus manos actuaron antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran coordinar una sola oración afianzándose a la roja camisa y aún así les estaba agradecida.

¿Es que tenía planeado esa noche destrozar más sus sueños? Si era así él seguro no lo permitiría. Ya mañana cumpliría su deseo de no verlo más así que no había que apresurar las cosas.

—Matte Ranma. – su voz sonaba rota y temblorosa por las lágrimas y el dolor.

—Onegai. –sus manos se convirtieron en puños encerrando su conocida camisa entre ellas esperando de esa manera poder hacerlo detener su huída.

—Ya lo has dicho suficientemente claro como para que no lo entienda Akane. Me quieres fuera de tu vida así que espera hasta mañana.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No. –repitió con más fuerza dejando que su frustración y su impotencia salieran después de dos semanas de acallarlas. —No quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola. –era egoísta, lo sabía y él también lo era sin pensar en como es que ella se sentía cuando se iba a un viaje tan peligroso.

—Pues por lo que he escuchado esta noche me parece que no sabes lo que quieres. Yo solo obedezco lo que me dices, una y otra vez.

—¿Y cuando es que me has hecho caso? ¿Alguna vez me has obedecido? ¿Has dejado de hacer algo porque te lo he pedido? No. ¿Entonces porque lo haces? ¿Quieres que te lo diga con todas sus palabras? Está bien. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me digas adiós, no quiero verte partir y lo que menos quiero es que me dejes.

¿Si eso es lo que deseaba porque decir lo contrario? Claro porque era Akane, la mujer más orgullosa, tonta, violenta, poco agraciada, pecho plano y torpe que había conocido y sin embargo era de la que se había enamorado. —Lo lamento pero no puedo. –y era por eso que no podía quedarse así.

—¿Crees que me importa la maldición verdad? ¿Crees que no te podría querer por ser como eres? –gritó enojada mientras que lo volteaba para mirarle a los ojos. —Maldición Ranma, eso dejó de ser un problema hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Puede ser que para ti no sea un problema pero para mí SÍ lo es. No puedo ser tu prometido. Demonios ni siquiera puedo ser un hombre completo.

—Baka. –sus puños golpeaban con fuerza su pecho esperando lastimarlo como él la estaba lastimando en ese momento pero al poco tiempo sus fuerzas menguaron haciendo que se rindiera y enterrara el rostro en su pecho mojándole la camisa roja. —Ranma no baka. No me importa si eres hombre o mujer mientras que sigas siendo tú.

—Akane yo… –hizo amago de abrazarla y confortarla con la esperanza de poder ayudarla pero solo la lastimaría más ya que ella pensaría que lo hacía por lástima y dejó a un lado ese intento dejando caer sus brazos nuevamente a sus costados apretando fuertemente los puños hasta blanquear sus nudillos. —Lo siento. –tiró de sus pequeños puños lográndose zafar de ese doloroso agarre dejando que los ahogados suspiros y lamentos se amortiguaran cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta haciendo que el pequeño pato que ostentaba el nombre de "Akane" saltara un poco.

—En verdad lo lamento. –miró el estanque una última vez antes de saltar en sus frías aguas ya que los hombres no debían llorar.

Salió goteando del estanque sentándose en las maderas esperando ver el sol que nacía como cada mañana, ese día no fue la excepción y aún así lucía opaco y triste. Bostezó cubriéndose con la mano. No había dormido nada pero eso no era de importancia ya que estaba seguro de que no habría conciliado el sueño por más que tratara, por más cansado que estuviera.

—Ohayou Ranma–kun.

—Ohayou Kasumi.

Con paso grácil y femenino se encaminó hasta la cocina probablemente a preparar el desayuno ya que pronto la familia despertaría. La vio sacar cacerolas y sartenes de sus distintos lugares y poner las verduras en la mesa. Sus movimientos dóciles como siempre.

—¿Ranma–kun, podrías ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?

No respondió sino que solo se incorporó del piso y se encaminó hacia donde la mayor de las Tendo se encontraba. Siempre se había preguntado como es que cada hermana era tan diferente de la otra. Por un lado se encontraba Kasumi, la dulzura personificada, actuaba el papel de madre con presteza siendo la encargada de la mayoría de los quehaceres y de las comidas. Después se encontraba Nabiki, un personaje difícil de encasillar en un solo rol ya que podía ser una despiadada mujer de negocios que defendía cada yen que caía en sus manos con garras y dientes y otra faceta en extremo diferente era la que hacía muy pocas veces como consejera. Por último se encontraba Akane, ella representaba el papel de hijo en esa retorcida obra, le habían impuesto el papel de heredera del Dojo sin pensar que algún día ella llegara a amar las artes marciales.

Cada uno giraba alrededor del rol que representaban y aportaban, cada uno a su manera, los diferentes matices y tonos haciendo de su vida una vorágine de diversas emociones que resultaban siendo un bello cuadro enmarcado en una de las tantas casas de Nerima.

La voz de la "madre" lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Podrías cortar esas verduras por mí? –le dijo mientras que cuidaba que el fuego estuviera lo suficientemente alto para poder cocinar. —Sabes, Akane una vez tuvo un amigo al que quería mucho. Siempre le pedía a nuestra madre que le enseñara a cocinar para que pudiera regalárselo pero cuando lo hizo pues… bueno ya sabes como es la cocina de Akane. –se giró y dejó que el agua hirviera. —Siempre podíamos verlos juntos y la mayoría de las veces ella se quedaba en su casa hasta tarde y nuestra madre iba a por ella y casi la tenía que traer a rastras. –contuvo una risita al recordar la cara de enojo que su hermana pequeña siempre hacía. —Casi hasta podría decirse que eran como hermanos. –su voz se fue apagando lentamente mientras que nerviosismo estrujaba el trapo que mantenía en las manos.

—¿Kasumi?

—Esto sucedió hace ya como 12 años y parece que aún le sigue afectando.

—¿El qué? –dejó un lado el cuchillo con el que había estado trabajando anteriormente.

—Enji, así es como se llamaba, tuvo que mudarse a Alemania cuando a su padre lo promovieron. Todos pensamos que ella lloraría sin cesar y que patalearía hasta que se cansara pero no lo hizo. Se encerró en si misma y cuando él se acercó para despedirse, ella se volteó y escondió la cara en las faldas de nuestra madre negándose a verlo. A pesar de la corta edad que contaban, Enji comprendió que no podríamos hacer nada para que ella lo encarara conociendo lo testaruda que ella podía llegar a ser cuando dolida. –

Se giró para poder dejar las verduras en el agua que ahora bullía. —Se despidió de nosotras y caminó hasta donde estaba el carro de su madre que esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto y esa fue la última vez que lo vimos. –caminó hasta la vaporera para verificar que funcionara bien y que el arroz estuviera cociéndose a la perfección. Sabía que la máquina funcionaba a la perfección pero de esa forma pudo comprarse un poco más de tiempo para arreglar sus pensamientos. —Pasó tres días sin hablarle a nadie y pocas veces la vimos salir de su cuarto hasta que nuestra madre la enfrentó diciéndole que no había porque estar triste cuando había sido tan feliz con él y que lo único que debería guardar eran las cosas felices.

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—Ella está sufriendo Ranma. –dijo mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos desde que empezó a compartir sus recuerdos. —Ni nuestro padre ni Nabiki y mucho menos yo podemos ayudarle. –se secó las manos con un paño con cuidado antes de tomarlo por el rostro. —Solo habla con ella Ranma, por favor. –cerró los ojos y le besó la frente.

—Acabo de hablar con ella Kasumi. –dijo apartando avergonzado la mirada pero aún manteniendo el rostro entre esas suaves manos. —Me pidió que me quedara pero no puedo hacerlo. El viaje a China me puede quitar la maldición y no desperdiciaré esa oportunidad.

—Lo entiendo. –le dio una delicada palmada en el rostro antes de soltarle. —Gracias.

No entendió porque es que ella le agradecía cuando lo único que había hecho era hacer sufrir más a su hermana. Si por lo menos ella le hubiera gritado y dicho que era un mal hombre por dejarla lo entendería y le pediría disculpas pero no sabía como reaccionar cuando ella le agradecía.

—Ara, ara, mira que si es tarde. Creo que me he atrasado un poco con el desayuno. Ya es tiempo de que vaya preparando todo para que podamos desayunar, después de todo no pueden irse sin desayunar.

—Supongo que debería preparar mis cosas-

Afuera llovía. Los charcos se formaban pacientemente en los huecos del asfalto haciendo ligeras ondulaciones cuando una gota caía en ellos. Nadie salía ya que las vacaciones se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina y no pensaban enfermarse. No había más sonido que el continuo y sigiloso golpear de las gotas.

Había cosas que no podían ser pospuestas a pesar de que la lluvia impidiera muchos planes. Un viaje gratis a China no era cosa que pudiera desecharse porque el cielo había decidido aliviar su carga.

—Hijo. –dijo Soun Tendo desde atrás suyo sorprendiéndolo haciendo que unos pantalones que pensaba guardar en su mochila cayeran al suelo en silencio. —Quería desearte un buen viaje. –contuvo las lágrimas con esfuerza haciendo que su voz sonara estrangulada. —También quiero informarte que en cuanto regresen tu padre y tú de su viaje podremos celebrar la tan ansiada boda ya que ni Saotome–kun ni yo nos hacemos más jóvenes con los años.

—_No creo que Akane quiera realizar la boda después de esto. _–si le comunicaba al patriarca de los Tendo que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento es muy probable que rompiera en llanto para segundos después optar por su conocida figura de demonio mientras que vocalizaba que lo buscaría por todo el mundo para hacerlo pagar.

—Papá, Ranma–kun será mejor que bajen a desayunar o sino solo se hará tarde.

—Es verdad, gracias hija. –se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la estancia silbando animadamente con la fija idea de que pronto ya no tendría que preocuparse por un sucesor de las artes "Estilo Libre" y ya cuando todo estuviera listo podría pedirles un nieto.

—_Gracias Kasumi._

La estancia estaba sumida en un completo y sepulcral silencio como pocas veces sucedía desde que los Saotome se habían mudado. La escena era casi la misma de cada mañana. Genma manteniendo una posición ataque–defensiva listo para pelear por el último pescado listo para pelear contra su hijo. Apretó los palillos en sus manos tan fuerte que los hizo crujir y se concentró en poder ganar. Lanzó un potente grito antes de "atacar" la comida esperando ver pronto los palillos de su propio hijo. Parpadeó una vez, otra vez y una tercera vez más y no había rastros de oposición. Extrañado, alzó la vista hacia el lugar que ocupada su hijo y lo vio ahí mirando su tazón de arroz sin ningún tipo de interés mientras que tomaba un grano y lo dejaba en otro sitio.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Comiste algo de Akane–chan? –dicho esta última pregunta espero que algo hiciera contacto, y fuerte, contra él pero ningún proyectil había sido lanzado contra él. —¿Akane–chan? –no hubo respuesta por ninguno de los dos. Como si estuvieran sumidos en su propia dimensión. —Si no tienes hambre puedo comerme también tu ración. –decidido encaminó sus propios palillos hacia donde aún descansaba intacta la comida de Ranma.

—Ni se te ocurra, ojayi. –era cierto que no tenía mucho apetito pero no permitiría que su padre le arrebatara la comida. Si lo dejaba una vez, bien podría despedirse de su ración por siempre.

—Recuerda que soy tu padre y que me debes respeto. –dijo indignado mientras que amenazaba una vez más con atacar el plato ajeno pero sus intentos se vieron truncados cuando una mano movió el tazón lejos de su alcance. —Pero que hijo tan desconsiderado tengo.

—¿Qué pasa cuñadito, los nervios te encogieron el estomago?

—No es nada. –para probar su punto devoró su comida para después extenderle el plato a Kasumi pidiendo una nueva ración.

—Con su permiso. –dijo Akane levantándose de su lugar recogiendo al tiempo su plato para dejarlo en la cocina. Tal vez lo calentaría cuando tuviera hambre ya que si daba un solo bocado estaba segura de que no lo aguantaría.

—Akane–chan.

—Estoy bien Kasumi.

—Hija, no te vayas. Es hora de despedir a Ranma y a su padre, recuerda que hoy se marchan.

—_¿Cómo olvidarlo? _Hai.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que la hora de desear un buen viaje llegó dejándose sentir pesadamente entre los comensales.

—Ya es hora Ranma. –acomodó su mochila en sus hombros y se acomodó los lentes.

—Aa.

—Por lo menos la lluvia a cesado. –se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano evitando que el aumento de sus gafas le calcinaran los ojos.

—Ranma–kun. –Kasumi le extendía una pesada bolsa. —Es un poco de comida para el camino.

—Gracias.

—Saotome–kun, Ranma. –rodeó con sus brazos a ambos hombres. —Buen viaje. –estaba extasiado de ver que pronto su amigo y su futuro yerno pronto se librarían de sus respectivas maldiciones.

—Gracias Tendo–kun. –contestó el patriarca de los Saotome igual o más emocionado.

—Buen viaje.

—Gracias Nabiki.

—Espero que sepas que tener que decirles a tus demás prometidas que te has marchado tiene su precio.

—Me sorprenderías si no fuera así. –respondió abrazándola.

Ya solo faltaba ella de despedirse y todas las miraran se posaron en ellos dos. Las podían sentir. La situación ya era de por sí bastante incómoda y ahora lo era más teniendo en cuenta los tantos pares de ojos posados en ellos.

—_¿Es que no puede irse de una buena vez? ¿Tanto necesita que le diga adiós para que se marche? Estoy segura de que no, así que será mejor que se vaya de una buena vez porque no pienso despedirme de él._

Esperaba en silencio a que ella diera el primer paso pero pasados los segundos se dio cuenta de que ella no planeaba hacerlo, era demasiado su orgullo como para hacerlo. —Akane, yo… –pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensionaban, como cada vez que peleaba contra un enemigo fuerte.

—No. –contestó con voz firme mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el pavimento.

—¿Eh?

—Por favor no me digas adiós. –se giró dándola la espalda ocultándole las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. —Solo no lo hagas.

—Ha… Hai. –se acercó con paso vacilante hasta ella dejando que su boca quedara justo en su oído para poder decirle algo que solo ella era digna de oír. —Lo lamento mucho Akane, es por nuestro bien. –besó su mejilla derecha notándola húmeda.

Se alejó de ellos mochila en hombros ignorando las implorantes miradas de los demás. —¿Nos vamos?

—Eh… sí. –contestó Genma corriendo para poder alcanzar a su hijo que ya se encontraba más alejado del lugar de su partida.

Los vieron partir por el mismo camino de cuando llegaron pero esta vez no era un panda gigante ni una mujer pelirroja que llegaban a instalarse a un hogar desconocido sino que eran dos hombres en busca de enderezar sus destinos.

—Me voy a mi cuarto. –dijo ocultando el rostro bajo sus flecos. Si alguien la veía bien podría decir que eran gotas de lluvia a pesar de que no estuviera lloviendo ya.

—Parece que la historia es una rueda que repite el mismo patrón. Esto es como ver cuando Akane tenía 6 años la vez en que Enji se despidió.

—No es así Nabiki. –replicó Kasumi aun sonriente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que la historia no se repite porque estoy segura de que Ranma regresará.

.:. **Continuará** .:.

* * *

Momento cultural:

Etto: Este…

Gomen ne: Perdón.

Baka: Idiota, estúpido.

Wakatta: Entiendo.

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota XD .

Oe: Oye.

Bakamono: Idiota.

Kuso: Mierda.

Okama: Travesti.

Anō: Este… Eh…

(¹): Dicho Oriental.

Wakatta: Entiendo.

Matte: Espera.

Onegai: Te lo ruego.

Ojayi: Manera irrespetuosa de decir papá, es algo así como viejo.

* * *

Este es mi primer FF de Ranma ½ así que sean condescendientes con sus reviews. Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja pero la inspiración nunca llegaba y fue hasta ahora que por fin he tenido la suficiente imaginación y ganas para terminarlo.

Espero sus comentarios ya que eso me animará o a terminar de escribir los demás que están en proceso o solamente dedicarme a los de InuYasha.

Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer y por favor no olviden dejar su comentario ya sirven mucho aunque ustedes no lo crean. Solo presionen el botón GO! que está en la parte de hasta abajo a la izquierda, es un botoncito morado XD!!

Atte.

**Mussainu**

Primer capítulo finalizado el 27/05/08 a las 12:27 am


	2. ¿Ignoras o Esperas?

**Por favor no digas Adiós **

**By: Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia sí es de mi autoría.

—aaa— Diálogos.

—_aaa_— Pensamientos.

* * *

**Perdón!!** Lamento muuuucho la demora pero verán que he tenido muuuchos problemas con la conección y pues aprovecho que estoy en casa de una tía para así poder dejarles el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo enorme y espero que la punzada de rencor que sienten sea borrada por el capítulo XD. Un beso!!

* * *

– **II –**

No tenía la menor idea de cuantas horas había estado mirando el frío techo pero sabía que no habían sido las suficientes para que su dolor se mitigara un poco. Le dolían las piernas, la cabeza, el cuello, la razón, la duda, la incertidumbre y el orgullo. El orgullo era el principal foco de su malestar.

La humedad del techo en realidad si se había convertido en una gotera. En una bastante molesta gotera que caía justo donde ella descansaba la cabeza en su cama y el continuo repiquetear de las gotas contra el suelo era suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera.

Por lo menos el cielo había descansado unas cuantas horas de su interminable desecho de aguas sobrantes sobre los pobres transeúntes. Había dejado de llover hacía ya 3 horas 45 minutos y 27… 28 segundos. Claro no es que ella estuviera cotando las horas desde que Ranma se había ido que casualmente había coincido con el receso de las lluvias.

Bien podría calzarse los zapatos de correr y dejar que la frustración fuera eliminada por el sudor. No entrenar durante 2 semanas llegaba a crear cierta pereza y no podía permitirse algo así. Solo pensar que de nueva cuenta el desafiador de dojos regresara y que ella no pudiera defenderse apropiadamente, no es que su desempeño en la anterior batalla hubiera sido el óptimo, sería una desgracia aún mayor para el ya decadente Dojo Tendo que contaba con la impresionante suma de 0 estudiantes.

Bajó corriendo los escalones evitando tropezarse con su padre que lloraba pegado a la pared mientras gimoteaba algo como: "Bui buequeña buija bronto be buasará bon bun buombre be buerdad" o algo por el estilo sin embargo con los constantes chillidos y gemidos era prácticamente incomprensible lo que decía y solo quedaba interpretar que es lo que quería decir.

Saltó el pequeño charco de lágrimas que había logrado crear su padre en un tiempo record. Tuvo que saltar una llanta que Genma usaba para sus actos de "soy–solo–un-panda–indefenso–que–está–hambriento–así–que–aliméntame".

Siempre había pensado que su casa era algo peculiar pero esas extravagancias ya caían en lo que parecía ser una carpa de circo con tanto extravagante personaje. Bueno en realidad sería el "Dojo-circo-casa-Tendo".

—¿Akane–chan, no piensas comer? Tu plato debe de estar frío así que bien puedo hacerte algo.

—Gracias Kasumi pero no tengo hambre. –saltó un zapato que Nabiki descuidadamente había dejado en el suelo. Su casa ya parecía la residencia Kuno, llena de obstáculos. —Iré a dar un paseo para despejar la mente.

—Ten cuidado Akane.

—Sé defenderme bien de los pervertidos Kasumi.

—Yo sé que si pero no creo que tu fuerza sirva para la lluvia que pronosticaron.

Kasumi era lo que podría llamarse una fanática del canal del clima, así que si ella lo decía era muy probable que tuviera razón. Bien podría tomar algo con que protegerse de la lluvia pero no sería necesario teniendo en cuenta que solo sería un corto paseo para aclarar la mente.

—Me voy.

—Espero que ese "paseo" sirva para que mejore su humor.

—No seas así Nabiki, bien sabes que Akane está sufriendo aunque nos lo trate de negar.

—Puede ser pero no podemos hacer nada.

­­­­­­

* * *

Cruzó las mismas puertas que horas antes Ranma había atravesado. Pareciera que quería seguir su camino ya sus pasos se dirigieron en la misma dirección por la que ellos habían ido. Tal vez teniendo la esperanza de verlo ahí parado con esa gran sonrisa en los labios como diciéndole que era una tonta por si quiera haber pensado en que la dejaría pero desgraciadamente cuando dio la media vuelta él no estaba ahí. Solo el espacio vacío que la recibía.

Pasó casi sin mirar el consultorio del Dr. Tofú que aún no abría a pesar de ser ya medio. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del pequeño cartel que comentaba que se había ausentado por un par de días para poder buscar un remedio a cierta enfermedad que siempre le había intrigado. Bueno ciertamente eso no decía el letrero sino que solo decía: "Salgo porque…" seguido por garabatos infantiles. Akane sabía que esa "ortografía" solo había sido causado porque Kasumi le había saludado desde el otro lado de la calle.

Las casas parecían borrosos pedazos de historia cuando ella pasaba por ellas sin siquiera prestarle atención al saludo de la anciana señora que siempre rociaba con agua a Ranma. La anciana la miró de soslayo cuando ella desapareció doblando en la esquina. Era extraño que esa chica no la acompañara como cuando siempre veía a la heredera del Dojo.

Pasó las casas que se alzaban orgullosas hacia el cielo; el centro comercial; el mercado en el que se podía encontrar a Kasumi cualquier día de la semana y a cualquier hora; el instituto Furinkan, que había sido su "hogar" durante años; el Neko–hanten; el Ucchan´s. Todas y cada una de esas familiares fachadas pasaron sin penas ni glorias frente a sus ojos que escaneaban el camino esperando ver algo que demostrara que Ranma no se había marchado.

Estaba segura de que no le hubiera molestado, mucho, el que su prometido estuviera en el Neko–hanten con una amazona colgada del cuello si con eso se aseguraba que él estaba en Nerima y no camino a China.

La casa que se presumía estaba embrujada quedó atrás. Ella hubiera preferido darle la vuelta a todo Nerima por no tener que cruzarse con ese espeluznante edificio que tenía sus paredes roídas y sus jardines completamente descuidados. Pero estando su mente en ese estado de autopiloto era muy difícil que sus infantiles miedos fueran a desconcertarla.

Se sentó en una banca cerca del parque en que se celebraban los festivales y esperó hasta que su respiración se regularizara. Extrañamente los recuerdos de su niñez aparecieron flotando en su memoria. Nuevamente se veía en su vestidito azul cielo y la cara enterrada en la falda plisada de su madre despidiendo a Enji.

—Hasta podría parecer que sucedió fue ayer.

—¿Qué suceder ayer?

La conocida voz de Shampoo se escuchó no muy lejos de ella seguido por el conocido tintineo de la campanilla de su bicicleta. Paró en seco sorprendida de ver que su bicicleta no había colisionado accidentalmente directamente con SU "Airen" como siempre sucedía.

Extrañada miró a ambos lados esperando verlo en las cercanías. —¿Chica violenta por fin cansar a Airen y él decidir irse?

Desgraciadamente era cierto, bajo la luz en que Akane lo había decidido ver, pero se mordió la lengua para no dejar que las lágrimas llegaran hasta sus ojos. Shampoo podía ser una mujer fácil, como la calificaba ella, y en definitiva no era alguien que se aprovechara de las desgracias ajenas. El incidente con Saffron parecía haber cambiado la forma en que veía a Akane y sin embargo no podía evitar molestar un poco. Solo para recordar viejas andanzas se excusaba la anterior auto calificatada prometida de Ranma.

—A ti que te importa. –respondió con acritud haciendo todo el intento de irse y extrañamente sus piernas no le respondían.

—Chica violenta ha estado llorando. –se acomodó junto a ella en la banquita dejando su vehículo recargado en un árbol cercano. Había terminado las entregas esa tarde así que no habría problema si descansaba un poco. —¿Por qué razón?

—Como si te importara.

—Cierto, no importar pero aún así Shampoo querer saber.

—¿Para aprovecharte y burlarte no es así?

—Podría ser.

—Adiós Shampoo. –se levantó, alegre de que sus miembros le respondieran como era debido. No se quedaría a escuchar esas burlas de parte de una de las "prometidas legítimas" de Ranma.

—Ganaste. –admitió sin despegar la mirada de un punto en el espacio.

Se detuvo para mirar a esa mujer que jugaba con sus manos plegadas en el regazo. Era extraño que Shampoo admitiera su derrota y más cuando era contra Akane a pesar de que ella no supiera de que es lo que hablaba —¿Qué? –muy a su pesar se encontró de nueva cuenta en la banca junto a ella.

Retiró un mechón de su rostro antes de proseguir. —A pesar de ser chica violenta, y para nada atractiva, tú haber ganado.

—¿No sé a que te refieres?

—Tú ganar a Airen.

Oh que tan equivocada se encontraba la amazona si es que pensaba que ella había ganado a Ranma, si hubiera sido como ella presumía pues entonces él seguiría a su lado. Se sumió en un estupor propio de su estado. El aire estaba refrescando como si le recordara que pronto podría ocurrirse una tormenta.

—Shampoo aceptar que chica violenta ser querida por Airen pero no por eso dejar de pelear porque vuelva a sus sentidos. Airen merecer algo más como Shampoo.

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ese baka ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Entonces porque Akane llorar?

¿Estaba llorando? Imposible. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y las sintió húmedas. Su propio cuerpo la vendía. No quería llorar más y sin embargo ahí estaba con la que consideraba su mayor rival de amores. —No estoy llorando. –fingió limpiarse el polvo de la cara cuando en realidad se enjugaba los ríos. Debió de haber sido una muy mala actuación ya que Shampoo no dejó de mirarla con cierta piedad.

—Akane ser muy afortunada. Airen ser hombre muy honorable y fuerte. Ser sueño de cualquiera.

—No creo que pensaras lo mismo si te hubiera hecho lo que a mí. –susurró amargamente evitando por todos los medios los ojos de Shampoo ya que no quería que viera que seguía llorando.

—¿Por qué decir eso?

¿Era su imaginación o realmente sonaba preocupada? No, ella nunca haría algo para consolarla a menos de que prometiera que ella se alejaría de Ranma, como si ya no lo estuviera, y que prometiera que él se casaría con ella. —Por nada.

—Chica violenta ser mala mentirosa.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? –alegó enfurecida sin saber si consigo misma o con la joven que solo pasaba por ahí.

—Los tristes tienen dos motivos para estarlo: ignoran o espera (¹) .

—¿Qué?

—Los tristes tienen dos motivos para estarlo: ignoran o esperan.

—Te escuché la primera vez pero no entiendo porque me lo dices.

—Shampoo escuchó a la abuela decir eso una vez y solo lo recordó.

—Oh.

—Shampoo tiene que irse, chico–pato debe de pagar cierto incidente con la ropa de Shampoo.

—Le deseo buena suerte a Mouse.

—La necesitará.

—¿Shampoo?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Shampoo no hacer nada. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras subía nuevamente a su bicicleta haciendo sonar su campanilla.

—Oye Shampoo tengo una pregunta más que hacer.

—¿Qué suceder?

—¿Por qué… etto… por qué hablas tan extraño?

—Shampoo hablar así…

Akane no pudo escuchar sus razones porque un camión había tocado su bocina y para cuando ella ya había empezado a escuchar nuevamente Shampoo ya se encontraba alejándose con su bicicleta.

—Supongo que me quedaré con la duda.

Una sola plática con ella había sido suficiente para calmar su atormentado corazón entumeciendo el dolor. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Suspiró sonoramente frotando sus manos que poco a poco se enfriaban junto con el clima. Había sido mala idea haber salido con ropas tan ligeras.

Ya llegaba el ocaso cuando decidió regresar sin embargo una sola fría y gran gota cayó en su mejilla anunciando que pronto llovería como había predicho Kasumi. Realizó una pequeña nota mental de siempre escuchar lo que su hermana mayor decía ya que parecía poseer un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Si se daba prisa podía ganarle a la lluvia y llegar al Dojo antes de que la tormenta empezara.

—Maldición. –casi gritó cuando sintió gota tras gota caer lentamente en sus brazos expuestos mientras corría hacia lo que pudiera servirle de refugio.

El viento arreció dejando que las gotas tomaran más fuerza cuando se estrellaban en la acera. Cada vez se hacían más y más pesadas. El cielo estaba teñido de un gris que podría ser confundido con la humareda de un incendio y sin embargo no había ni un trueno o relámpago a la vista, cosa que agradeció enormemente. No es que le dieran miedo los truenos sino que el retumbar tan repentino hacía que sus nervios saltaran aunque solo ligeramente como ella siempre excusaba.

Parecía que todos estaban en su contra ya que los establecimientos que se encontraban cerca habían cerrado sus puertas aprovechando para poder tomar un descanso. Además, no podía simplemente tocar a una casa y pedir asilo ya que la tomarían por loca, aunque la mayoría ya la conociera como una de las prometidas de Ran… NO, la conocían como la heredera del Dojo Tendo nada más. Solo eso.

Si apuraba el paso podría llegar a algún lugar del cual cubrirse antes de que la lluvia arreciara. No muy lejos se encontraba una casa que parecía desabitada y cuyo porche era lo suficientemente amplio para cobijarla. Y si no estaba vacía como creía pues simplemente les diría a los habitantes que estaba resguardándose de la lluvia. Nadie se podía negar a dejarla quedarse parada en su porche y menos cuando la tormenta parecía no tener fin y si tentaba su suerte probablemente la invitarían a tomar algo caliente permitiéndole llamar a su casa y decir que estaba bien cuidada y que en cuanto disminuyera la tormenta llegaría.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de algo caliente para beber que corrió con aún más ahínco esperando llegar pronto a esa casa en la que probablemente recuperaría fuerzas.

Mientras más se acercaba más se desilusionaba ya que no podían haber habitantes en esa casa donde las cortinas estaban roídas y la puerta se suspendía ligeramente de sus goznes como soldado herido. Estaba empapada por completo cuando llegó al porche así que no le importó caminar rumbo a su casa ya que en definitiva no podría empaparse más.

Su estomago rugió carente de comida desde su frugal desayuno y protectoramente se llevó las manos hacia el estomago. Si no había tenido la suerte de encontrar esa casa habitada por lo menos sabía que no corría el riesgo de mojarse en el camino a casa y que bien podría caminar con calma.

Las calles naturalmente estaban desprovistas de toda clase viviente ya que solo un loco, o ella, estaría afuera con semejante chubasco cayendo con fuerza. La cabeza empezaba a ser otro obstáculo hacia su cama que hacía una felicidad suprema solo superada por una buena ración de sopa de miso de parte de Kasumi para calentar su frío cuerpo. Ya no faltaba mucho así que se despreocupó de los sonidos que hacía su estómago y el punzante dolor de cabeza.

"_Los tristes tienen dos motivos para estarlo: ignoran o esperan." _Las palabras parecían haber llegado nuevamente a ella como por arte de magia. Si se detenía a pensar, esa sola oración tenía el suficiente significado como para poder ser aplicada en su situación. ¿Es que ignoraba esos sentimientos y razones que tanto Ranma como los demás se empeñaban a rectificarle o simplemente esperaba vanamente a que él regresara junto a ella? ¿Ignoraba los verdaderos motivos que los indujeron a ese tipo de enfermiza relación, en un tira y afloja constante, o solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran por arte de magia y que su interacción mejorara? De cualquier forma, esa frase resonaba con aún más fuerza en su cabeza haciendo cada vez más sentido.

Conforme la lluvia arreciaba sus pensamientos se volvían más confusos. Le estaba dando vueltas a esa sola frase que Shampoo había soltado descuidadamente sin saber cuales eran las verdaderas razones por las cuales ella estaba triste.

La despedida de Ranma se le antojaba tan lejana conforme el gris ocaso se pintaba más y más oscuro anunciando que la noche no tardaría mucho en abarcar el firmamento.

En su tren de pensamientos se encontraba esa pequeña visita que Ryoga había hecho con anterioridad en su cuarto. Pareciera que él sabía el porque de su desazón sin necesitar palabras de por medio. La conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuando es que ella decidiría hablar con él, ahí estaría. Así como también ella tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento podría acudir a sus hombros por un poco de apoyo cuando más lo necesitara o simplemente para poder conversar sobre nada.

Era extraño ver como todos los que antes eran enemigos de Ranma se habían convertido poco a poco en aliados, con la clara excepción de Saffron. Si hasta la misma Kodachi había dejado sus intentos sicóticos de que Ranma–sama admitiera sus sentimientos hacia ella cuando por fin encontró a alguien más en quien concentrar esa energía. Hasta sentía lástima por el nuevo objetivo de la "rosa Negra".

Ya casi podía sentir el calor de su cama llamándola cuando estaba a pocos metros de ahí. Solo un poco más y estaría con los suyos compartiendo una caliente cena mientras que "escuchaba" los lloriqueos de su padre sobre su falta de prudencia al salir con esas ropas y con un clima como ese.

Soun Tendo era un hombre tanto fuerte como sentimental en cuanto se refería a sus hijas así que cuando supo que no pasaba nada por escuchar a medias a su padre mientras asentía con la cabeza, dejó de prestar atención.

—Oh vamos, solo faltan unos cuantos pasos más. –le reprendió a su estomago que no dejaba de gruñir inmisericordiosamente.

Parecía que el clima le había borrado el mal humor y la melancolía pero no había hecho mucho para hacer más llevadero el recuerdo de sus labios susurrándole: _"Lo lamento mucho Akane pero es por nuestro bien." _Si él realmente pensaba que era por su bien estaba muy equivocado ya que su marcha solo había confirmado sus temores de que él nunca le vería como ella quería que fuera. Como una parte indispensable en su vida.

—"_Nadie es indispensable"_ –le dijo una vocecita en la mente con cierta malevolencia. —"_Por lo menos no lo eres para él" _–agregó con el mismo veneno.

Se mordió el labio inferior ante ese deprimente comentario y el confort que había logrado adquirir con la fría lluvia había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado. Ahora solo quería llegar a casa y dormir.

Al parecer su extenuado cuerpo tenía una idea bastante diferente de lo que sería apropiado, o siquiera cuerdo, ya que el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba y los ojos le pesaban como si estuvieran forrados de plomo. No se preocupó demasiado ya que pronto estaría en casa y podría dormir en su cama para después despertar y comer algo.

Se afianzó a las puertas del Dojo y sonrió lentamente dejándose caer sin fuerzas en la entrada segura de que pronto su padre la encontraría llevándola a la cama y pidiéndole a Kasumi una sopa caliente. Sus sentidos se entumecieron y ella dejó de sentir la fría lluvia chocar contra su cuerpo. Se llevaría una buena regañina de parte de su padre por su falta de sentido común pero por lo menos podría dormir en su cama.

—"_Nadie es indispensable" "__Los tristes tienen dos motivos para estarlo: ignoran o esperan." "__Nadie es indispensable" "__Los tristes tienen dos motivos para estarlo: ignoran o esperan." "__Nadie es indispensable" _–irónicamente esas dos oraciones tan distintas daban vueltas en su cabeza confundiéndola más. ¿Cuál de ella podría decir la verdad? ¿Es que en verdad eran tan distintas como ella quería creerlas o simplemente se negaba a soltar esa pequeña esperanza de la cual aún se afianzaba con firmeza?

Pronto dejaron de girar confundiéndose solo para hacer una sola: Ella lo amaba con todo el corazón y por lo mismo aceptaría cualquier razón que el pudiera ofrecerle. Fue una verdadera lástima que este pensamiento quedara perdido en su memoria cuando despertó arropada hasta la barbilla con su conocida colcha en su cuarto. Había dejado de llover y por entre las cortinas corridas se podía ver una luna figurante en un cielo limpio.

Tentativamente bajó los pies de la cama para descubrirlos calzados con unos calcetines de algodón haciendo que su contacto con el suelo fuera menos frío. Sus empapadas ropas estaban descartadas puestas a secar en alguna parte ya que ahora solo vestía su pijama amarillo. A pesar de los años no podía imaginarse durmiendo con algo más ya que esa pieza de algodón simplemente era algo demasiado cómodo como para eliminarlo de su guardarropa. Extendió los brazos perezosamente y decidió bajara a comer algo y poder explicar el porque de su aparición en las puertas del Dojo.

No había ruidos que delataran en donde es que estaban todos. Ya tendría tiempo de ver en donde se escondían ya que por ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era la promesa de una rica cena. Bajó tanteando las paredes para no caer por las escaleras llegando a salvo a la planta baja sin ningún tropiezo.

Aguzó el oído cuando creyó haber escuchado algo, después de unos segundos de espera no sucedía nada así que retornó su camino hacia la cocina. En la barra estaba aún su platón de arroz cubierto por un plástico para evitar que las alimañas lo contaminaran. En el refrigerador no había nada que hubiera preparado Kasumi. La idea de arroz no le atraía para nada, más no iba a arriesgarse a prepar algo por cuenta propia.

—Supongo que es mejor que nada. –apreció desganadamente llevándose una pequeña porción a los labios.

El teléfono repiqueteó desde la pequeña mesita del recibidor y pasados unos cuantos timbrazos y nadie que contestara decidió caminar hasta ahí. Su cena quedaba aplazada por unos cuantos instantes y sin embargo seguía con el tazón en la mano esperando poder comer un poco entre la conversación.

—¿Moshi moshi?

Esa en definitiva no era la voz de su padre. Se detuvo en seco con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. El bowl temblaba peligrosamente entre sus entumecidos dedos. La sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando presa de sus sospechas se aventuró hasta el recibidor con la falsa esperanza de ver la larga cabellera de su padre más sin embargo lo que vio la dejó más helada de lo que la lluvia había permitido.

Ahí estaba con su espalda erecta orgullosamente enfundada en su ya conocida camisa roja y su trenza recargada despreocupadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Lucía exactamente como cuando se había marchado hacía unos cuantos pares de horas.

Le estaba dando la espalda y es por eso que no pudo verla cosa que ella agradeció enormemente. No se sentía con el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Cogió con fuerza el tazón para evitar dejarlo caer y delatar su presencia. Caminó sin dejar de verlo hasta la cocina donde dejó su cena sin tener el estomago para soportarla y no regresarla pegada a WC.

Subió hasta la habitación perdiéndose de esa conversación. Abrazada a su almohada esperó algún ruido que delatara a su "prometido" pero nada se lograba escuchar desde su posición postrada en posición fetal en su cama. Si quería escuchar algo tendría que pararse junto al marco y pegar oído. Se podía escuchar el confundido murmullo de la conversación pero nada más.

Estuvo parada ahí mucho más tiempo después de terminada la conversación pensando en las probabilidades de supervivencia si permanecía encerrada en su cuarto hasta que él se marchara o ella muriera de inanición. Lo que sucediera primero. Más sus cavilaciones se vieron prontamente interrumpidas por el sonido seco de pasos que ascendían.

—_¿Está subiendo? Oh, no. Oh, no. _–corrió hasta su cama y se acostó en la cama afianzándose a la almohada cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando escuchó el distintivo "clic" que hacía el seguro de su puerta.

—¿Akane ya despertaste?

Su voz. Esa que había añorado tanto cuando se había marchado la estaba llamando desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ella permaneció silente, aferrada a la almohada apretando más los ojos tratando de parecer dormida. Sabía que estaba haciendo una pésima actuación pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—El platón de arroz estaba en la barra, no tenía un par de palillos dentro y además estás demasiado tensa como para estar durmiendo.

Escuchó el susurrante sonido de sus pasos dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba ella. El pánico hizo su aparición y rogó a todos los cielos porque él se fuera por donde había venido. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar su partida cuando ya lo tenía de regreso junto a ella.

—¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó tentativamente.

Evitó que un estremecimiento hiciera aparición en su cuerpo cuando sintió como el borde de su cama sucumbía al peso que él había ejercido al sentarse a su lado. Y no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que estaba cerca ya que su distintivo olor a menta y eucalipto le indicaba la distancia.

—¿No quieres cenar? Kasumi me dijo que no habías comido nada.

Su cuerpo la traicionó ya que su estómago gruñó ferozmente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono carmesí. Relajó el ceño cuado empezó a doler más no abrió los ojos. Si no podía fingir que estaba durmiendo entonces no le vería.

—Vamos. –acercó su mano hasta la de ella retirándola en el acto al ver como se encogía ante su tacto. —Sé que estás despierta así que abre los ojos para poder bajar a cenar ya que estoy muriendo de hambre. –le riñó.

—No quiero. –no estaba segura de si lo había pensado ya que había sonado tan débil que bien pudo haber confundido y pensar que en verdad había hablado.

—Sí quieres, y tienes que.

Muy bien. Había hablado pero eso no significaba que tenía que afrontarlo directamente así que escondió el rostro entre su mullido cojín. —No puedes obligarme.

—Oh, sí puedo. –respondió socarronamente.

A pesar de no poder verlo supo que estaba sonriendo. —_Baka__. ¿Cómo puede comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Cómo si no hubiera sido hoy cuando me dijo que se iría? _–apretó más la almohada contra su rostro corriendo el riesgo de asfixiarse pero era en definitiva mejor destino que verlo sonriendo dueño de sí mismo. —No puedes.

—¿Quieres ver cómo si puedo?

No pudo evitar soltar un chillido cuando sintió como sus brazos la tomaban en vuelo levantándola sin problemas de la cama. Dejó caer instintivamente el almohadón para aferrarse a lo más próximo que tenía, que era el cuello de Ranma, para evitar caer. —SUÉL–TA–ME EN ES–TE INS–TAN–TE RAN–MA SAO–TO–ME.

—No lo creo. La verdad es que me gusta verte así. Enojada y en mis brazos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cargarme y además decir… decir eso?

—Yo solo he dicho que me gusta verte enojada, no es mi culpa que tu hentai mente piense de esa manera. –salió de la habitación con ella aún en brazos mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos disfrutando de los grititos de pavor que ella soltaba junto a una que otra maldición contra su persona. —Además, es la única forma en la que bajarías a cenar.

—BÁJAME. –pataleó y gritó hasta más no poder lanzando patadas que nunca, sorpresivamente, hacían contacto contra él. —Ya verás como te va en cuanto me bajes. –amenazó con un siseo.

—¿Entonces supongo que es mejor no bajarte, ne? –contestó engreídamente dándole una palmada en el trasero de la chica.

Tardó un poco en asimilar lo que había pasado y cuando lo hizo solo pudo gritar con todas sus fuerzas ante ese ultraje. ¿Cómo se atrevió a darle una nalgada? Oh, ahora si conocería la verdadera furia de un Tendo. —HENTAI!!

—Silencio. –gritó pero en su tono se notaba fastuoso pegándole nuevamente y con más fuerza en el trasero. —Si no te portas bien, "otou–san" tendrá que encerrarte en el cuarto sin cenar después de darte unas buenas nalgadas por portarte mal. –amenazó jactancioso.

Si bien estaba furiosa también estaba famélica así que la idea de no comer no resultaba muy tentadora. Podría cenar y después ya podría realizar su propia venganza. Además de que con el estomago lleno ganaría fuerzas y su golpe lo mandaría un poco más lejos que Nerima, y la idea de Hawai estaba tentándole demasiado así que dejó de lloriquear y se dejó llevar hasta el comedor sentándose enfurruñada en una silla sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Con que no me vas a hablar, eh? ¿Entonces supongo que no querrás comer un poco de "esto"? –mostró una cacerola llena de lo que parecía cerdo en salsa agridulce con varios vegetales hervidos. Se veía delicioso.

—Tengo hambre. –dijo entre dientes demasiado orgullosa para poder hablar con normalidad.

—¿Ni siquiera un por favor oh gran Ranma Saotome, gran artista marcial a quien nadie puede vencer tanto en fuerza como en apariencia?

—¿Qué te parece un "baka engreído que es demasiado estúpido para ver sus propios errores"?

—¿Debo recordarte quién tiene la comida?

—Por…favor –le había costado una fuerza inhumana para no soltar el insulto que pendía peligrosamente de la punta de su recientemente afilada lengua.

—¿Ningún halago? –preguntó con fingida inocencia. Demasiado fingida para siquiera poder llegar a parecer "linda".

—Confórmate con eso antes de que te diga lo que estoy pensando. Además no necesitas que nadie más te cumplimente ya que al parecer tú haces todo el trabajo y te vez bastante satisfecho.

—Oh pero no daña que alguien más reconozca mi gallardía y belleza.

—Si alguien llega a inflarte más el ego probablemente saldrías flotando.

—¿Me extrañarías? –preguntó fanfarronamente sin darse cuenta de cómo es que el rostro de la chica que se sentaba frente a él se oscurecía.

Esa sola pregunta había traído los malos recuerdos de su partida y el dolor que parecía haber muerto renació con más fuerza de la que ella podía soportar. —Baka. –susurró con sus puños en las rodillas escondiendo la mirada debajo de sus flecos.

—¿Akane? –apenas había notado ese cambio en ella. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Por qué regresaste? –no había resentimiento en su voz sino solo pura y simple curiosidad.

—Yo… olvidé algo.

No volvieron a decir nada pasando la cena en un incómodo y sepulcral silencio, roto solo por el sonido seco de sus mordidas. El silencio pesaba demasiado para ser aguantado pero era eso o tener que engarzarse en una dolorosa e incómoda conversación.

—Gracias. –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio llevando su tazón vacío hasta el lava platos. —Me voy a descansar.

—Oyasumi.

—¿Ranma?

—Dime.

—¿Qué olvidaste?

—_Un beso tuyo. _Oh, nada importante.

—Oyasumi nasai.

—_Soy un estúpido. Después de que me ha costado el alma verla así cuando me despedí, empeoro todo regresando y además hacerla llorar nuevamente._

—_Ranma no baka__. Mejor se hubiera quedado. Mejor sería sobrellevar mi dolor a tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo con una nueva despedida._

**.:. Continuará .:.**

* * *

Momento cultural:

Airen: Esposo en chino.

Los tristes tienen dos motivos para estarlo: ignoran o esperan - Albert Camus.

Etto: Este…

Moshi moshi: Expresión Japonesa para contestar el teléfono, se puede traducir como "Hola" o "Bueno".

Baka: Idiota, estúpido

Hentai: Pervertido.

Otou–san: Padre.

Oyasumi: Buenas noches o dulces sueños.

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota. Supongo que esa no necesitaba traducción

* * *

Segundo capítulo Finalizado el 27/06/08 a las 12:51 am perdón por la demora!!

Muy bien, debo de admitir que la parte de "Otou–san" y el "castigo" es un poco… bizarra, por decir menos, pero creo que viniendo de Ranma una puede aguantar cualquier castigo impuesto, ne?

Otra cosa que me ha parecido extraña es la forma en que cambió de manera de escribir. ¿Tendrá algo que ver mi parte geminiana? Lamento si cambio de manera radical pero es que supongo que mis gemelos son demasiado opuestos para hacerme una sola personalidad.

* * *

Un agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen lo que mis dedos hacen ya que podrán creerlo o no pero escribo sin pensar y cuando veo ya tengo 10 hojas de Word.

**Akane/Kagome: **Amiga!! Es un honor saber que sigues pendiente de lo que me inquieta mente tiene que decir. Jajajaja esa escena en el cuarto? Pero si era de lo más inocente burns XD. "Adri eres mala", ¿lo dudaste alguna vez? ¬¬. Te extraño muuucho!!

**Akai27:** Hay Cyn, no sé si sentirme honrada por que leas algo mío u ofendida por cierto comentario ¬¬ pero iré con el mejor sentimiento y ese es HONRADEZ!! Muchas gracias por leer algo mío y además dejar un REVIEW ahora seré yo la que vaya por los pañuelos Entre Ryoga y Ukyô? Hum… podría ser que venga una pequeña historia pero no te aseguro nada. Gracias por leer.

**Yram: **Si digo que me siento halagada pues sería muy poco. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y además por estar siempre al pendiente de que es lo que pasa en la historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu completo agrado. Muchas gracias por leer.

**BABY SONY: **Muchas gracias por hacer ese lindo voto de confianza en mí. La verdad es que me ha tocado decir muchos adioses en mi vida y pues la verdad es que realmente penoso cuando quieres a esa persona. Muchas gracias por leer.

**We–love–Kappei–sama: **Admito usar el ctrl+c para poder copiar el nik es que es muuuuy largo XD pero prometo solemnemente aprender a escribirlo o mejor me voy por el "Freya"? Muchas gracias por leer y además por esa corrección, créeme que se ha tomado en cuenta. Si vez alguna más me avisas? ; )

**carmen: **Te veo por aquí! Que genial! Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado igual.

**Naoko tendo: **Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Las despedidas, en mi humilde forma de pensar, son las cosas que más no enseñan ya que como dice muy bien George Eliot "Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor." y pues eso es lo que sucede en esta historia. No has tenido que esperar mucho como las demás TT pero prometo no tardar mucho con los demás capítulos. De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por leer y además dejar review!!

Un abrazo muy fuerte a tods!! Atte… Ady o Mussainu como prefieran XD.


	3. Provócame

**Por favor no digas Adiós**

**By: Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia sí es de mi autoría.

—aaa— Diálogos.

—_aaa_— Pensamientos.

– **III – **

Provócame 

Loca. Eso es lo que se estaba volviendo con el continuo gotear que había casi sobre su cabeza. Las cosas no estaban tan bien en su cabeza como para empeorarlas con una jaqueca. Si la pequeña charla, y aún significativa, que había mantenido con Ranma no hubiera sido tan extenuante, y extrañamente excitante a la misma vez, ahora podría contarse como una persona más que dormía.

—_Pensándolo mejor, no pude ver a Kasumi ni a nadie más cuando he despertado. _

La verdad debe de ser contada. Akane, tan ensimismada y melancólica como se encontraba esa misma tarde, apenas se había dado cuenta de que ningún miembro de su extravagante familia se encontraba ahí. Debería de morirse de vergüenza por la sola idea de pensar más en el ególatra de Ranma más que en su propia familia. A su conocer podrían encontrarse ya secuestrados por algún príncipe que decidía que quería a sus hermanas como amantes y a su padre como sirviente, teniendo en cuenta las veces en que eso había sucedido simplemente no podía descartar esa idea.

Tentativamente bajó las escaleras para poder encontrar algo, una nota como era de costumbre o un muro destruido, que delatara que su familia había sido secuestrada por una horda de piratas con muy malas intenciones. Si era así, bien podría utilizar esa nueva gama de energía desahogándola con algún infortunado secuestrador.

Por el otro lado, si es que en verdad su familia había sido abducida, como ella presumía, Ranma le habría comentado algo y entonces partirían en su búsqueda como muchas veces antes lo habían hecho. Y eso solo le dejaba a Akane una opción. Preguntarle a Ranma si es que sabía dónde es que se encontraba su padre y hermanas.

¿Pero acudir por ayuda a cuando estaba, justificadamente claro está, enojada con él sería rebajarse? Por su puesto que sí y apostaba su vida a que no sería como Shampoo que siempre corría a donde estaba Ranma para pedirle ayuda. Que Dios le ayudara si es que alguna vez llegaba a ese extremo.

—Akane estar preocupada, airen. –dijo en la oscuridad tratando de hacer su mejor imitación de la voz de la amazona que aún ahora le causaba problemas.

—Akane necesitar a airen para protegerla porque querer tener hombre fuerte con ella.

Le causaba cierta gracia pensar en que probablemente lo estaba haciendo bien. Las manos provocativamente en las caderas, los dos botones del pijama desabrochados dejando ver parte de su escote sin parecer vulgar, y un puchero en los labios. Consiguió caminar como lo haría Shampoo, moviendo exageradamente las caderas, cruzando desde la cocina hasta el rellano de las escaleras. Y pensándolo bien, lo estaba haciendo endiabladamente bien. ¿Necesitaría la ayuda divina más pronto de lo que deseaba?

—Oh airen, –continuó su imitación, más ahora su postura dejó de ser la de una mujer "cazando" a un hombre por la de una completa colegiala enamoradiza. —Akane estar feliz de que por fin estar aquí. Akane no saber valerse por sí misma si airen no estar junto a ella. ¿Airen se quedará por siempre con Akane? No poder vivir sin tenerte a su lado.

Había estado representado su obra desde la cocina hasta el recibidor, en el cual se había detenido frente a un espejo practicando todas las caras y sugestivas poses que durante años le había visto a Shampoo. Incluso había adoptado un poco de sus gestos faciales para mimetizarlos en su propio rostro y así poder parecerse más a la amazona, no porque lo deseara sino solamente para ver que tan ridícula se podía llegar a ver una mujer rindiéndose a los pies de un macho ególatra con problemas de grandeza y que además de su boca solo salían insultos. Increíble que alguien pudiera enamorarse de alguien así y tristemente ella era una de ellas.

—Debo admitir que esa nueva fase tuya es bastante halagadora pero no tan divertida como cuando te la pasas gritando por todo. Puedes llamarme sádico pero supongo que me gustas más así, siendo tú y no personificando a alguien diferente, más déjame decir que es bastante _excitante _e_ incitante_ verte como Shampoo una vez en la vida. Si tan solo fueras más delicada, y porqué no, femenina serías una buena contrincante para ganarte mí afecto por sobre ella.

Podría decirse que una montaña tenía más movimiento que ella en ese momento. Estaba completa y absolutamente congelada en su lugar. La vergüenza sentida podría ser fácilmente equiparada con la vez en que se vieron desnudos en el cuarto de baño. Había estado haciendo poses, absolutamente nada recatadas, y caras y él, de entre todo el mundo, la había visto. Pero, ¿Qué no también había estado diciendo que lo quería, que le necesitaba? Maldición.

Akane se sentía acorralada y decidió aplicar la técnica que siempre usaba cuando se sentía atrapada. La violencia y la negación. Sí, eso siempre le había funcionado así que bien podría usarlo una vez más y esperar que los resultados fueran los requeridos.

—Baka. Yo solo me estaba burlando de Shampoo no tratando de ser como ella. Además, para que sepas, soy una mujer bastante femenina.

—No lo pienso así cuando estás blandiendo la mesa sobre tu cabeza.

Esa había sido una reacción puramente de instinto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en el preciso momento en que sus manos tomaron el borde de la mesa y mucho menos pudo notar cuando el peso aumentó teniendo el objeto sobre su propia cabeza.

Akane, viéndose fijamente observada en la espera de una respuesta o acción, dejó lentamente la mesa en su anterior lugar sonriendo inocentemente. No iba a permitir que Ranma, le hiciera burla por eso. Ya tenía suficiente con que él creyera que era una chica violenta, cuando por todos los cielos ELLA era tan amable como su hermana Kasumi.

—No me di cuenta. –se excusó.

—Hum, no veo cómo es que quieres conquistarme cuando Shampoo y Ukyô son más detallistas y MUCHO MENOS VIOLENTAS que tú.

—Yo no quiero conquistarte. –casi gritó Akane al verse arrinconada nuevamente. —Además, Shampoo dijo que yo había ganado.

—Querrás decir que ME ganaste.

—Yo… claro que no. –las palmas de las manos le cosquilleaban para poder tomar cualquier objeto y lanzárselo y de esa manera poder terminar con la incómoda conversación pero si quería mantener un perfil bajo sobre su inexistente violencia para con él, debería de mantenerse dócil.

—Sé que soy atractivo, masculino, el mejor artista marcial, un adonis pero nunca pensé que me trataran como a un premio. Me siento en verdad dolido. –en una verdadera pose de melodrama, había dicho esas palabras mirando por el rabillo del ojo como es que los colores se le subían a Akane entre una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad. Bastante divertido. —Sí es que querías salir conmigo solo tenías que decirlo de buena manera y probablemente lo habría considerado.

—Baka. Nunca querría salir con alguien tan insensible como tú.

—¿No?

—Pero que…

Akane podía sentir el fuerte y eminente torso de Ranma presionando contra su espalda. Estando completamente erguida, ella solo le llegaba hasta debajo de la barbilla a pesar de que había crecido 3 cm. desde esos últimos años más él había crecido aún más sobrepasándola. Podía sentir como su barbilla se enterraba en su coronilla con cada vez que hablaba.

—Quédate quieta. –le dijo casi en un susurro mientras que poco a poco la envolvía en sus brazos para poder así quedar ambos encarando la luna.

—No… no sé que es lo que intentas hacer pero… pero… no lo permitiré no quiero que tus pervertidas manos me toquen. –respondió tartamudeando sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida.

—¿Te parece pervertido lo que hago? –inquirió con cierta normalidad mientras que la estrujaba más contra su propio cuerpo. —Yo solo estoy abrazando a MI PROMETIDA, no le veo nada de pervertido a eso. ¿Es que tienes la mente tan sucia como para pensar que detrás de toda acción hay malas intenciones, ecchi?

Ranma tenía razón. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Ella después de todo era su prometida, quisieran ambos o no, y solamente era un abrazo. Y una vez más maldijo no pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar. —Claro que no, es solo que… _piensa rápido Akane. _–se alentó mentalmente con la esperanza de que su boca no decidiera tomar control nuevamente y empezar a decir cosas de las que pudiera arrepentirse segundos después. —… solo que… primero es un abrazo y luego… pues… –giró la muñeca en redondo para dar a entender sin usar palabras. Ya había cubierto su cuota de sonrojos esa noche. —… ya sabes.

—No. Temo que no sé de qué me hablas.

—Bueno ya sabes. En la clase de salud no enseñaron "eso".

—Me quedé dormido en las clases de Salud. –respondió sin darle mucha importancia aún manteniéndola pegada a su pecho descansando su barbilla sobre ella. ¿Te importaría explicarme? –contestó con toda la intención de sentir temblar de vergüenza en su abrazo.

—Baka.

—¿No me vas a explicar? Hm, podría ir con Ukyô, estoy seguro de que ella estaría _"encantada"_ de decirme que es lo que me perdí.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Pero… –agregó terminando en media frase, como si estuviera saboreando las palabras en su lengua. —Será en otra ocasión porque en _"este" _momento estoy de lo más cómodo, aunque esto de estar parados me está cansando un poco. Después de todo, no recorrí varios kilómetros de regreso a casa.

Sabiendo el amargo sabor que esa conversación acarrearía, decidió volver tocar la herida. No quería que en unos cuantos años más tarde, el tema saliera a la superficie y entonces más preguntas aparecieran y entonces la herida se abriría nuevamente, así que qué mejor que acabar con esto en vez de esperar con el miedo en la boca de ver cuando es que la temida conversación se suscitara. —Me dijiste que habías regresado porque se te había olvidado, pero no mencionaste que es lo que era tan importante que has dejado tu ansiado viaje a China solo para obtenerlo. Para como lo pienso yo, ese objeto debe de ser de inmenso valor para ti.

—No tienes la menor idea. –respondió casi automáticamente mientras que la estrujaba más fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la fina tela de su pijama. —No tienes la menor idea.

—¿Qué es? –preguntó recelosa.

—Akane yo… –las palabras estaba ahí, colgando de la punta de su lengua y sin embargo las sentía demasiado pesadas como para pronunciarlas y de alguna forma sabía que si decía algo, tartamudearía. —_Un beso. Solo necesito un beso tuyo._

—¿Qué sucede? –inquirió, curiosa. Forcejeó ligeramente para liberarse un poco de ese posesivo abrazo y de esa manera poder encarar a Ranma que extrañamente se había mantenido silente durante ya varios segundos.

Ahí, con la mirada ligeramente perdida y los labios increíblemente resecos, se encontraba el autoproclamado "gran Ranma Saotome". Akane aprovechó ese momento para verlo fijamente ya que no eran muchas las veces en que se le podía ver a ese hombre tan indefenso. Estuvo realmente tentada a tocarle la mejilla pero sabía, por que su propio cuerpo se lo estaba gritando, que una vez que tocara esa piel no podría retirar la mano.

Ranma, que seguía tan estoico como hacía ya unos cuantos segundos, miraba la luna que se reflejaba en el pequeño lago personal del Dojo Tendo y con las ondulaciones producidas por alguna fuerza extraña, la luna parecía bailar en el fondo con movimientos hipnotizantes. Ansiaba, palabra corta de sentido para lo que en verdad sentía, decirle a Akane que un beso _"un beso suyo"_ era lo único que lo movió a regresar a Nerima cuando ya se encontraba en las afueras. Más, ¿Tenía derecho de decirlo, podía actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada durante su ausencia y aún así pedirle un primer y último beso?

—No tienes porqué decirme si es que no quieres. –respondió Akane con cierta decepción.

—N–no es eso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es solo que no tengo derecho.

—¿Quién te lo impide?

—Tú. –respondió sin pensar y antes de darse cuenta que había dicho esas palabras, ya las estaba maldiciendo.

—¿Yo? Yo no te impido nada.

—No sabes las implicaciones que esa sola respuesta tiene mi querida e inocente Akane. –respondió con la voz anormalmente ronca y gruesa. —Sería mejor que no dijeras ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, yo, soy un caballero pero créeme que no existimos muchos.

—_¿Implicaciones? ¿Caballerosidad? _Me temo que no comprendo.

—Solo no lo digas, ¿quieres? –le contestó con tono autoritario esperando no tener que dar más respuestas.

—Ranma Saotome, escúchame bien. –le tomó de las solapas de la camisa acercándoselo en una pose que esperaba fuera intimidante. —O me dices que es eso que viniste a buscar o juro que todo Nerima se entera de ese pequeño _"accidente"_ que sucedió hace un mes.

—No te atreverías.

—Provócame.

—Akane. –su nombre se le resbaló de la lengua con cierta advertencia más ella daba a entender, por esa testaruda mirada que poseía, que no estaba para intimidada.

—Dímelo.

Era el momento en que las infames técnicas Saotome tomaran partido en la discusión.

**Estrategia 1) Acercamiento físico. **

—¿Quieres saber, eh? –estaba tentando cuanto es que podría hacer poner nerviosa a Akane para que de esa manera dejara el tema de lado. La mejor estrategia que se le podía ocurrir era apelar a su vergüenza, ya que los celos eran un arma de doble filo, y el aire estaba demasiado frío como para dar un "paseo" nocturno. —¿En verdad quieres saber? –tentativamente se fue acercando hasta ella, esperaba ver que retrocediera, pero maldita fuera la testarudez engendrada en la menor de las Tendo.

—¿Es que no escuchaste que es eso lo que quiero saber? Baka.

**Resultado: Fallido.**

**Estrategia 2) Contacto físico superficial.**

Dejó vagar sus manos por su espalda deleitándose con el calor que ella desprendía. Arriba y abajo. Marcando con ligeros círculos los omoplatos. La tensión que había en su camisa, producida por los pequeños pero fuertes puños de Akane, había cedido ligeramente.

**Resultados alentadores pero no los esperados.**

**Estrategia 3) Elocuencia y evasión.**

—Y yo que pensaba que no te interesaba saber o por lo menos que no me obligarías a decirlo si es que no quería.

—¿Realmente caíste en eso?

—Me siento herido Akane. –respondió con falso dramatismo llevándose una mano hasta el corazón. —Podría perdonarte si me hicieras otra de tus interpretaciones de Shampoo.

—Ni lo pienses.

—¿Porqué no? Además, te veías bastante provocativa con ese contoneo.

—Ni te lo imagines. –advirtió apretando más el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

—Créeme que no querrás saber.

—Cuando sueñe no lo sabrás, y créeme que tampoco querrás saber que es lo que sueño.

—Ranma. –su tono sonaba altamente peligroso. Levantó el pie y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre el que hentai de su prometido.

**Resultados desalentadores. No volver a intentar. JAMÁS.**

**Estrategia 4) Acercamiento físico más personal.**

—Oh vamos Akane, sabes que no lo dije enserio.

—A mí me pareció bastante sincero, por no decir pervertido.

—¿Entonces tú no sueñas conmigo? –dijo usando el mismo tono con el que se amansa a una serpiente. Como iban las cosas tenía que manejarla como si estuviera frente a una cobra.

—Yo… Cla…claro que…

—¿Sí? –interrumpió en medio tartamudeo.

—NO.

—Lástima, sería una buena manera de crear lazos, como es que quiere que mi padre haga, si contáramos nuestros sueños mutuos.

—¿Entonces… tú sí… sí sueñas conmigo?

Calculó mentalmente el daño que una afirmación provocaría en Akane y por la forma en que ella lo miraba casi podía asegurar que había solo un 25 de probabilidades de un golpe aunque claro, las matemáticas nunca habían sido lo suyo.

—Sí pero… –y en ese preciso momento perdió la confianza que se había auto impuesto. —Pero no es como tú crees. Digo, sí sueño contigo pero no de una manera sensual, claro no es que no piense que eres sensual es solo que… –muy bien, las probabilidades de terminar en una cama de hospital durante un par de días había incrementado en un 50. —Es solo que para mujeres sensuales está Shampoo o hasta Ukyô pero… –75 e incrementando tan rápido como su pulso. —Bueno, tú también lo eres. –las estadísticas habían disminuido a un 63, un buen porcentaje. —Cuando no estás siendo un marimacho que me golpea por cada inocente acción que realice.

Era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Podía sentir la furia burbujeando dentro de ella como cuando el entusiasmo es tanto que podemos sentirlo físicamente como un vuelco en el estomago, claro que no era tan agradable cuando era la bilis lo que nos burbujea y no una sensación de gozo. A ciencia cierta sabía que si dejaba que su ira tomara lo mejor de ella, Ranma estaría muy pero muy lejos y probablemente llegara a China mucho más rápido de lo que un avión podría transportarlo.

—¿Dónde… –respiró hondo tratando de mantener el molesto burbujeo en eso, un simple e inocente burbujeo molesto. No quería explicarle a Nodoka porque es que su hijo figuraba en los folletos de gente extraviada. —¿Dónde están papá, Kasumi y Nabiki?

—Eh. –muy a su manera, se rascó la nuca. —Es verdad. –respondió rápidamente golpeándose la frente.

—¿Sí? –su tono se seguía adivinando peligroso por lo que tendría que felicitarse después porque su ira solo se quedara en un amenazador silbido.

—Mi madre llamó. –respondió como si con esa sola frase las cosas se explicaran, más al ver la cara de clara confusión de Akane supo que no era así. —Tu papá y hermanas están en casa de mi mamá porque según tu padre, o por lo menos lo que pude entender entre sollozos, salieron a buscarte una vez que empezaron a caer las primeras gotas, desgraciadamente el chubasco los atrapó aunque cerca de mi casa por lo que pudieron refugiarse ahí. –respiró hondo después de haber soltado semejante explicación con una superficial bocanada de aire. —¿Se puede saber porqué estabas en la lluvia?

Dudó por unos cuantos segundos ya que su mente se encontraba presa en algún recóndito lugar pensando en porque es que no le molestaba que él tuviera sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda a donde había ido a parar deslizándose casi imperceptiblemente. —Yo… necesitaba pensar.

—¿En mí?

—Claro que no. –gritó demasiado exaltada por que su mente había recobrado el dominio de su cuerpo y ahora se daba cuenta de que Ranma tenía sus manos sobre su trasero y casi podía jurar, de no ser tan superficiales los toques, de que su dedo índice estaba trazando pequeños círculos.

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba pensando en Shampoo. –admitió con cierta indulgencia al sentirse ligeramente relajada por esos trazos dibujados en su trasero.

—¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Cuando soy mujer bien puedo competir físicamente con ella.

Reprimió una pequeña risita al ver que Ranma aún quería competir con una mujer. Casi podía decir que él realmente disfrutaba convertirse en mujer de no ser por constantes quejas sobre que él no era un hombre completo. Es que se le veía tan feliz cuando vestía esos bonitos vestidos, cuando jugueteaba para conseguir que Kuno le regalara el deseo de la espada, cuando conseguía helado gratis, los elogios que recibía de ambos sexos; casi se podía decir que le gustaba más que ser hombre.

—Ranma. –gritó espantada alejándose de él rápidamente como si temiera que la proximidad pudiera nublar su pensamiento, pero es que esos roces… —¿Eres… eres gay?

Sí alguien pudiera describir el estado en el que Ranma se encontraba después de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de Akane, sería una mezcla de estupefacción e increíble y deformante terror. Su cara parecía haberse desencajado. Era bien cierto que ya varias personas le habían hecho esa misma pregunta pero nunca nadie la había hecho con tanta preocupación y expectantes por conocer la respuesta.

—Pe… pero por supuesto que NO. ¿Qué tonterías dices Akane? ¿Yo? ¿Gay?

—Bueno es solo que disfrutas mucho vestirte como mujer, y por no decir que hay veces en que solo te conviertes en mujer para conseguir helado gratis.

—¿Y a quién demonios no le gusta recibir comida gratis? –gritó, desesperado.

—Pues eso no es lo que me parece cuando estuviste coqueteando con Kuno.

—Solo quería el deseo.

—¿Y cuando te disfrazaste de la hermana perdida de Ryoga–kun?

—Bueno… eso fue diferente.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Pues… _No puedo decir que porque estaba celoso de que ese tonto cerdo estuviera con ella en su casa, SOLOS!. _Simplemente es diferente.

—Oh, eso lo explica todo muy bien. –respondió Akane, llena de ironía. Si Ranma creía que con esas pobres excusas podría hacerle creer su heterosexualidad estaba increíblemente equivocado y vaya que ella sabía de equivocación.

—Por la forma en que me estás viendo dudo mucho que me vayas a creer de un momento a otro, así que ¿Porqué no mejor demostrar mi hombría?

—¿Qué harás, destrozarás maderos con la cabeza o simplemente me mostrarás tu colección de revistas pornográficas?

—No me provoques Akane.

—¿Oh qué? ¿Me enseñarás lo bonita que te ves enojada?

—No me provoques.

—Hum, ya sabía que este matrimonio estaba mal desde un principio pero nunca creí que me obligaran a casarme con un Okama que además tiene preferencia por los de su mismo sexo.

—Me estás obligando a hacer algo que estoy seguro no te gustará.

—Como tiene que ver conmigo estoy segura de que no te será agradable así que solo por molestarte estoy dispuesta a enojarme. _Después de todo siempre puedo aliviar mi enojo con él._

—En verdad estás tentando al diablo.

—Pues que venga él con todos sus corceles si es que el mismo lucifer eres tú ya que podré con él.

Esas palabras tan duras y tan frías habían salido de esos labios. Le había escuchado decir cosas hirientes más nunca algo tan… blasfemo. Y pudo saborear en ellas el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que ella había experimentando. ¿Es que creía que el saberse falto de favores con ella no era castigo suficiente, sino que también tenía que atacarlo psicológicamente?

—No digas cosas que no piensas Akane.

—Bah. –exclamó antes de dar media vuelta sin importarle si es que Ranma tenía alguna respuesta. —Siempre supe que eras un hombre falto de palabra pero nunca de hombría.

Eso había sido suficiente. Si anteriormente había estado disgustado con ella, ahora estaba furioso. Dejando que su cuerpo tomara el control sobre la mente, la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que ella le enfrentara, y sus ojos se encontraron con el dolor en los de ella, pero el cuerpo y la mente se habían desprendido dejando que solo los instintos reinaran. De un rápido y certero movimiento, la apresó contra su pecho con una mano y con la otra le sostuvo el rostro, que ella peleaba por liberar, acercándola hasta él en un beso fuerte y demandante que nada tenía que ver con lo que quería hacer. Él la quería besar con lentitud para que ella necesitara más de él.

En la sala se escucharon 12 campanadas, las cuales sonaron extremadamente fuertes por el mismo silencio reinante que había desde que él la había apresado contra su cuerpo y sus labios. No fue hasta que la sintió débil contra su cuerpo que decidió aminorar su abrazo dándole espacio para que se separara. Ella le miraba con una furia que podría haber incendiado, más detrás de esa máscara había algo que Ranma simplemente no podía llegar a captar ¿Era decepción lo que veía? ¿Estaba decepcionada por que había terminado el beso o porque no era lo que ella esperaba que alguien como él, que siempre le había tenido cierto grado de respeto, le hiciera algo tan ruin como eso?

—Akane… yo… –parecía que últimamente solo podía pronunciar ese nombre con gran vergüenza.

—No. –dicho esto se separó y caminó con pasos lentos y dubitativos hasta el rellano de la escalera. Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, como para decidir que hacer, antes de suspirar y subir las escaleras escudándose en su cuarto en espera de que el alba llegara y con ella su familia.

* * *

_¿Qué he estado haciendo como para que me tarde tanto tiempo sin actualizar? Bueno, empecemos el desfile de las excusas. _

_**Primero**__, ando ligeramente (por no decir increíblemente) castigada por haber reprobado dos exámenes._

_**Segundo**__, encontré dos animes bastante buenos (Black Cat y Princess Tutu) y no he podido dejar de verlos. _

_**Tercero**__, me llegaron tantas ideas que he estado escribiendo pequeños fragmentos para que no se me olvide. _

_**Cuarto**__, empecé a ver de nueva cuenta a Ouran High School Host Club (tercera vez XD). _

_**Quinto**__, encontré por fin donde poder descargarme el manga de OHSHC y pues esa es un gran impedimento. _

_**Sexto**__, descubrí un libro bastante interesante que no puedo dejar de leer. _

_**Séptimo**__, encontré muuuchos mangas que me capturaron y pues… culpable de obsesionarme con ellos. _

_Fiuf, les dije que era todo un desfile!! Juro no tardar mucho NUNCA MÁS. Gracias por leer!!_


	4. Nadie Más Que Yo

**Por favor no digas Adiós**

**By: Mussainu**

– **IV –**

**N/A: **Este capítulo podría ser considerado como un song–fic, teniendo en cuenta que usaré parte de la canción "My Worst Fear", de Rascal Flatts.

"Last night you gave me a kiss  
You didn't know it, but I was awake when you did  
You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep  
So I just laid there pretending to be  
You said some things you didn't know I could hear  
And the words "I love you" never sounded so sincere."

**(Alerta Cítrica)**

Por increíble que pudiese parecer, ya habían transcurrido 4 días desde "ese" incidente en el que se vieron inmiscuidos Akane y Ranma, y al parecer las cosas no habían mejorado mucho. Claro, teniendo en cuenta la obstinada naturaleza de Akane y la falta de delicadeza de parte de Ranma. Casi podría aventurarme a decir que fue un milagro que aún estuviesen con vida.

Akane encontraba evasivas siempre que se veía a solas con Ranma solo para evitar que cierto incidente empezara a reproducirse en su ya febril cabeza. Cierta vez, al parecer el segundo día desde lo sucedido, tuvo que utilizar como vía de escapatoria la ventana del baño, ya que en un atrevido movimiento de parte de Ranma para hacerla hablar, se había atrincherado afuera de la puerta con la amenaza de que no se iría hasta que pudieran hablar. Como resultado de ese intrépido movimiento, Akane resultó con un tobillo herido. Era una suerte que Ranma supiese curar heridas de ese tipo, teniendo en cuenta su historial de entrenamiento y batallas.

—Baka. Mira lo que tu testarudez ha provocado.

Akane, se negaba a responder cualquier cosa que dijera Ranma. Estaba enojada y no pensaba dedicarle un momento de su atención, claro sin que él supiera que había plagado sus pensamientos desde el beso. A cualquier costo ocultaba su sonrojo. No le iba a permitir verla sufriendo por él. Aún cuando ni ella misma sabía ya el porqué estaba enojada.

—¿No me vas a dirigir la palabra? Perfecto. Es hora de que me escuches.

Sentado ahí, con la cara completamente seria y las manos, quietas, puestas sobre su regazo, parecía más maduro que de costumbre. Se había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello, aún trenzándolo, dejándolo caer un poco más debajo de sus omóplatos. Con esa cara tan seria parecía mucho más grande de lo que era. Akane siempre le había visto con una sonrisa tonta y hasta a veces burlona, más nunca le había visto tan serio. Ni siquiera cuando la había abrazado el día en que se despidieron.

—Estoy harto de tus niñerías. Estoy harto de que siempre que te digo algo, pues… personal, me golpeas o simplemente actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estoy cansado de que siempre le creas más a las personas ajenas a nosotros cuando sucede algo, antes de venir a mi a consultarme si es que era verdad. Estoy cansado Akane. Cansado de que no entiendas lo que siento. Estoy cansado de que siempre que damos un paso hacia adelante en nuestra relación parece que damos dos para atrás. No quiero que nunca. Y escúchame bien. Nunca. Dejes que nadie te bese, que te abrace, que te sostenga la mano, que te vea, que te sonría, que te hable, que te conforte, que te haga reír, que te haga pasar los malos tragos de la vida, que te ayude a salir de algún problema. ¿Me entiendes? No los dejes, porque… –dudó un momento, inseguro de que si su voz podría seguir sonando tan segura. —Porque ese es mi trabajo. Yo, a pesar de que siempre parece que soy la causa de tus males, soy el único que puede salvarte de mí mismo, soy el único que puede enmendar mis errores y hacer más llevaderos los tuyos, soy el único que puede abrazarte y decirte que está bien, soy el único que puede tenerte entre tus brazos. ¿Entiendes?

Era la primera vez que ella le escuchaba decir cosas tan pasionales, tan abiertas, tan sinceras, tan verdaderas. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en que lo había visto tan honesto pero esta era la primera vez en que lo hacía de manera tan directa. Prácticamente le estaba gritando que la amaba. No con las palabras precisas pero por lo menos saber que era un paso hacia delante en el camino de la honestidad en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería.

—¿Me entendiste, Akane?

—Pensé que era una pregunta retórica.

—No lo es.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, que?

—Sí entendí.

—¿Y qué es eso lo que entendiste?

—Demonios Ranma, ¿no esperarás que diga todas esas palabras o sí?

—Solo lo más importante.

—¿Pero qué es eso, lo más importante?

—Kuso. Solo dí que no dejarás que nadie te toque.

—Eso no lo puedo hacer. –le dijo con calma. Más no tuvo el valor de afrontarlo directamente y mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando estaba segura de que su rostro era la clara imagen de una grana madura?

La sorpresa más grande que en la vida se había llevado Ranma Saotome había sido caer en un, particularmente inocente, estanque de agua helada hacía aproximadamente unos tres años, sí es que la memoria no le fallaba, y esperaba que no fuese así, y cuando al resurgir de las aguas descubría que en vez de unos marcados pectorales, producto de arduo trabajo y extenuantes horas de entrenamiento, tenía dos turgentes y bastante espectaculares senos. Eso no hubiese sido una sorpresa tan grande si no fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle de que él _NO ERA UNA MUJER. _

Esa había sido una experiencia bastante perturbadora, en verdad. Pero no se podía comparar con la incredulidad de la que ahora se creía preso escuchándola decir semejante cosa. Siempre había confiado en que Akane estaría ahí para él, por más estupideces que él hiciera. Sabía que ella era algo seguro e inmutable en su vida. Nunca le habían gustado los cambios, y mucho menos las drásticos, ya que éstos siempre atraían cosas nuevas, y los sucesos nuevos le aterrorizaban.

—Debo de haber escuchado mal. ¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste? –mientras esperaba, se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en una clara muestra de falta de paciencia, muy típica en él.

—Dije, que no eso no lo puedo hacer.

—¿Y porqué demonios no?

—Porque… –se movía dubitativa, recostada en la cama sin dejar de mirar la pared.

—No tengo toda la noche Akane. ¿Me puedes decir de una vez por todas porqué es que no puedes decirme que no dejarás que nadie te toque?

Murmuró algo que a oídos de Ranma no sonó a nada coherente. Después de mirarla supo porque es que no había entendido nada. Ella estaba prácticamente auto–asfixiándose con su propia almohada.

—Repite lo que dijiste, por favor.

—No. –respondió con el rostro aún incrustado en la almohada. Estaba luchando por poder respirar con normalidad.

—Akane.

—Akane, Akane. Es todo lo que dices. Me tienes harta.

—No. Tú eres la que me tiene harto. Cada vez que trato de ser sincero contigo acabas golpeándome por ninguna razón. Ahora escúchame bien, porque créeme que no lo repetiré. Si quieres que regrese de mi viaje, dí que no te dejarás abrazar por nadie.

Al ver que las amenazas de Ranma no sonaban para nada vanas, decidió repetir lo que había murmurado contra la almohada. Para evitar morder su cojín lo removió de su rostro, inhaló un poco de aire, enrojeció muchísimo y se preparó a decir lo que nunca creyó que saldría de sus labios.

—Yo no puedo decir eso porque… entonces no podrías tocarme. Y, yo, quiero que me toques.

Listo. Lo había dicho. Con todas y cada una de sus palabras. Con la misma oración que había estado preparando y meditando desde el día en que él la besó. Era verdad, ella se había separado de él de manera brusca cuando eso sucedió pero no era porque pensase menos de él. No. Era porque no podía entender como una relación tan inocente pudiese cambiar de manera tan drástica. Había querido besarlo desde ya hacía muchos años, más por ciertos infortunios, no se pudo lograr. Siempre, y he de constatar que es verdad, creyó que Ranma la tomaría en brazos y la elevaría del piso pegándola a su cuerpo mientras le susurraba palabras amorosas antes de besarla con una lentitud tan perfecta que hasta el mismo sol tuviese que detener su camino para mirarlos. Nunca creyó que él pudiese besarla de esa manera tan… arrebatadora. Tan increíblemente fantástica.

—Debo de haber quedado parcialmente sordo porque culpa de las bombas de ese anciano porque estoy escuchando cosas. –comentó.

Había juntado valor para decirlo, así que no esperar que se lo dijera otra vez.

—Debería de ir a ver al Dr. Tofú en cuanto regrese de su viaje.

—No tiene nada de malo tu audición. Baka.

—Entonces… –como balde de agua fría, las palabras de Akane cayeron sobre él. ¿Ella quería que la tocara? Oh, su febril mente post–adolescente estaba mostrándole muchas, y bastante impúdicas, escenas en las que podría tocarla. Pero, ella no podía estar refiriéndose a _"eso"_, verdad?

Se apoyó en sus codos para poder incorporarse, o por lo menos alzarse de su postración. —Baka. –susurró cándidamente, besándole en la comisura de los labios.

Algo estaba completa y absolutamente mal. Akane, la misma chica violenta y nada sexy, estaba besándole demasiado cerca de la boca. Probablemente se trataba de una de esas fantasías que solía tener, no hacía más de unos cuantos meses. Sí. Una fantasía. Eso era y nada más. Más en sus fantasía, ¿No ella usaba algo más sexy y revelador, que su pijama de patos? Probablemente era un cambio, pero seguía siendo una fantasía. _"¿Y si no lo es?"_ preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza. _"Claro que lo es. Ella no estaría besándome." "Tú mismo lo has dicho, en nuestras fantasías ella usa algo menos… recatado e infantil."_

—Yo… debo irme. _Antes de haga algo que probablemente te arrepientas. _

—¿Me amas? –preguntó ella, cuando Ranma ya se encontraba en el resquicio de la puerta.

Aún con la mano en el picaporte, pudo ver como temblaba. Apretó con más fuerza la manija para evitar que su mano siguiese sacudiéndose. Cuanto es que había esperado para escucharla decir eso. —Yo…

—No quiero vacilaciones. –dijo parándose con cierta duda, no confiando en que su frágil tobillo pudiese soportar su peso. —Solo dame una respuesta concreta. Sí o no. No quiero vacilaciones.

Ranma no pudo reprimir un saltito cuando la sintió detrás de él. Tenía su cabeza apoyada entre sus omóplatos como aquella vez, hacía cuatro días, en que acudió a su cuarto a despedirse de ella.

—Baka. No ves que estás lastimada. Si pones más peso en tu pie te dolerá mañana. –su mano seguía fuertemente afianzada a la manilla, como si temiese que si la soltaba, su vida acabaría. —Regresa a la cama.

—Contéstame. –sus manos, su boca, sus piernas. Parecían funcionar por cuenta propia. Podía sentir arder su cara de la vergüenza y sin embargo, ahí estaba con el rostro contra esa fornida espalda.

En un sutil giro, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó el volandas, tal como se podría esperar de cualquier recién casado, encaminándose a la cama. No quería que ella estuviese el día de mañana, quejándose porque le dolía apoyarse.

—Descansa.

Con delicadeza la apoyó en la cama. Los brazos que antes habían permanecidos límpidos a sus costados, cobraron vida enredándose alrededor de su cuello, aprisionándole. Ranma, muy a su pesar, había saltado nuevamente por la sorpresa, un poco más y sería una mujer asustadiza. Vaya orgullo de los Saotome.

—Suéltame Akane. –le reprendió. Más preocupado por su propia seguridad que por la salud. Sentía, todas y cada una, las formas femeninas pegadas a su cuerpo. Un poco más de presión y estaría sobre ella.

—No quiero, Ranma. –respondió. Tenía el rostro en la cuenca de su cuello.

Por Kami–sama. Esa mujer no sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Primero, quería que la tocase, y Dios sabía que deseaba hacerlo. Segundo, le preguntaba que si la amaba. Tercero, le abrazaba de una manera tan sensual. Y, por último, le respiraba entrecortadamente en el cuello mientras susurraba su nombre. Quería volverlo loco.

Las hormonas, esas malditas habitantes de su cuerpo, estaban en su contra. Y qué decir de su flujo sanguíneo, que había decidido dar un paseo hacia el _SUR_, por todos los santos. Pero claro, ¿No las hormonas son transportadas por la sangre? Estaba perdido, a menos de que decidiese quedarse sin sangre y de esa manera evitar tremenda erección. ¿Desangrarse o excitación? Una decisión bastante difícil.

—Te lo ruego Akane. –dijo mientras trataba de alzarla lo más posible, evitando por todos lo métodos posibles que ella pudiera sentirlo. —Tengo que irme. Suéltame.

En un acto reflejo, al ver que él se alejaba, se alzó un poco más teniendo en cuenta de que aún permanecía asida a él. Solo fue un ligero roce pero fue suficiente para que un gutural gruñido saliera de la garganta de Ranma. Accidentalmente, la pelvis de Akane había hecho contacto con la de Ranma, dando como resultado una descarga de placer.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo separándose del cuello de Ranma. Estaba tan preocupada por ese extraño sonido de parte de Ranma, que ni cuenta se había dado de que tenía su frente apoyada en la de él. Así como tampoco vio que él tenía el rostro colorado y que respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Sólo… sólo suéltame para que pueda… para que pueda… –pareciera que las neuronas habían muerto junto con esa descarga de placer. —Sólo suéltame, quieres?

—Por Dios Ranma, estás sudando.

Casi podía presenciar como es que su auto–control desaparecía de su cuerpo. Le estaba volviendo loco la aproximación. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla.

—No es nada. –respondió con dureza.

El destino o la suerte, o cualquier entidad que estuviese afuera viéndolos, había decidido actuar esa noche. En un infortunado movimiento de pies, más precisamente un enredamiento de extremidades, hizo que Ranma perdiese el equilibrio cayendo cuan largo era sobre la cama, con Akane debajo de él, obviamente.

—Kuso. –respiró violentamente. Podía sentirla por completo debajo de él. Y por consiguiente, ella también podía sentirlo. _—Mierda._

La sensación era algo extraña, ya de por sí. Podía respirar, aunque con dificultad, aún cuando tenía a Ranma encima de ella. A través de la tela de su blusa, podía sentir el bien ese torneado torso, ya que precisamente esa noche Ranma había decidido dormir sin esa camisa sport que siempre usaba. Sus fuertes y masculinas manos se encontraban aún debajo de ella, apoyadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Más algo había extraño. Sentía una, extrañamente placentera, presión en la parte baja de su estomago y no era necesario que alguien le explicara que era eso. Ella ya no era una niña, por todos los cielos.

—Dios. –exhaló con fuerza, soplando los cabellos que coronaban a Akane. —Sólo no te… muevas.

Vanos eran sus esfuerzos por mantenerse cuerdo en semejante situación. La tenía completamente indefensa bajo él, con los labios llenos y brillantes, mirándole entre una mezcla de sorpresa y afecto. Esa mujer estaba tentándolo. Su control era como una cuerda, siempre tensa en presencia de Akane, más ahora que estaban en esa comprometedora posición, era algo indescriptible. Ella estaba tirando de ambos bordes y en cualquier momento la cuerda se rompería y con ella la resolución de no tocarla.

Ranma, como pudo, se intentó alejar de Akane, más infortunadamente una de sus piernas rozó con demasiada rapidez, consiguientemente con fuerza suficiente, golpeando el lacerado tobillo de Akane, quien a su vez soltó un gritito de dolor. Instintivamente ella se afianzó a lo primero que estuviese a su mano, siendo éste Ranma.

Ambos soltaron el poco aire que tenían. Akane porque el peso de Ranma le había oprimido demasiado el estómago, y él, vergonzosamente, porque su virilidad se había rozado con la piel de la mujer debajo suyo. Unos cuantos segundos fueron suficientes para que recuperaran el aliento y sin embargo permanecían ahí, tumbados en la cama, uno sobre el otro.

La pequeña y delgada cuerda que personificaba el auto–control de Ranma se rompió. La tenía bajo sus brazos, literalmente atrapada, y no pensaba soltarla, por más que las fuerzas exteriores le dijeran lo contrario. Selló su pacto con un beso, tan tranquilo y mesurado que parecía querer hacerle burla a su predecesor unos cuantos días antes. No había fuerza que pudiese separarlo de lo que siempre había querido. Akane. En su gloriosa ingenuidad le estaba correspondiendo lentamente, incrementando tanto su propia seguridad como pasión.

Teniendo las manos libres pudo enredarlas alrededor del cuello de Ranma, dejándolas descansar en su nuca, desenredando los pocos cabellos que escapaban de la ya tan conocida trenza. Presa de la intensidad del beso suspiró enamorada, cosa extraña en ella. Pudo sentir la vibración producida por su propio gemir en los labios de Ranma, causando que un nuevo gemido escapara de sus labios. Era casi como un ronroneo.

La familia Saotome se había caracterizado por ser una de las mejores, por no decir casi única después de que la escuela se encontraba extinta, en las artes marciales de estilo libre. También, cada vez que alguien mencionaba el apellido Saotome se pensaba automáticamente en fuerza, entereza, valentía, orgullo, habilidad, velocidad, y porqué no, estupidez. Ranma, el heredero, único desafortunadamente, cumplía con cada una de esas características pasadas de generación en generación, y al parecer desempeñaba con maestría la última. Siempre siendo presa de sus propios impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias, cosa que le había traído muchos dolores.

Las manos, ahora libres, se encontraban inquietas y curiosas, acariciando todo lo que a su paso había. La tersura de los cabellos de Akane, la piel tibia y suave de su rostro, su costillar, su ombligo, sus caderas. Toda ella era condenadamente adictiva. ¿Cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin poder tocarla? _"Por tu propia estupidez. Pudiste haberla tenido hace dos años, cuando arruinaste tu boda"_, le respondió la misma vocecilla en su cabeza.

Las sensaciones parecían haber aumentado junto con sus respiraciones. Por todos los cielos, si casi estaban respirando igual de agitadamente como s hubiesen corrido un maratón.

—Te diría que me dijeras que me detuviese, pero, sería un maldito mentiroso e hipócrita si dijera eso. –dijo. Tenía la frente contra la de ella, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

—Tendría que ser Yo una idiota si es que te dijera algo así. –era obvio que ese aplomo era bastante inusitado en ella, pero que importaba ya cuando ambos querían que su relación avanzara más. Ella le deseaba, y por lo visto en la presión en su abdomen, él a ella también, así que para que ponerle trabas al destino.

Ranma, por su parte, no necesitó más permiso que ese. El solo saber que ella estaba dispuesta a intimar con él era suficiente para llegar a la luna y de regreso. Ya varias veces había soñado con ese momento pero nunca, ni en sus más increíbles sueños, hubiese pensado que la realidad fuese comparable con la fantasía. Eran tantas las cosas, y a la vez tan simples, que no tenía palabras, ni razón para explicarlas.

La besó. Ahora sin miramientos. Llenándose de su sabor, de cada partícula de ella. No se contentaría en tenerla solo en cuerpo, sino también en mente y alma. ¿Qué si era un romántico empedernido por quererla así? Pues que le importaba. Nada era sólido cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, deshaciéndose en sus besos. La tenía para él, y juraba que nunca en la vida alguien más la besaría como él.

—Nadie más que yo va a tenerte así.

—No hubiese pensado menos del gran Ranma Saotome.

—No sabía que me espiabas.

—¿Qué?

Era tan endiabladamente inocente. Ese podría ser una de sus más grandes virtudes o una de sus peores perdiciones. Menos mal que él sería el único con quien ella estaría.

Grandes, marrones e interrogantes eran los ojos de Akane en ese momento. —No entendí.

Sonrió cínicamente, la besó en los labios y esgrimió sus caderas haciendo que hombría rozara su muslo.

—Hen… hentai. –exclamó. Nunca se había sonrojado más que como en ese momento.

—Pero así me quieres.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces quieres que pare? –ronroneó en su oído.

—Yo… –las ideas coherentes parecían no tener cabida en la mente de Akane.

—Tomaré eso como un no.

La besó por tercera vez esa noche, y cada beso había sido tan diferente al anterior que era casi imposible pensar que era la misma persona. Eran irreconocibles esas manos que la tocaban por todos lados sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, y ni hablar de esos labios. Cada centímetro de piel expuesta, era por ambos, besada y explorada. Pareciera que lo habían hecho antes y sin embargo, era el mismo instinto el que los llevaba al valle de las pasiones.

Ranma, delicada y concienzudamente, se deshizo de la pijama de Akane descartándola a través de toda la habitación, dejándola en solamente unas lindas y femeninas pantaletas. Bendito fuera la entidad que se había encarado de aconsejarle a Akane que no usara sujetador en las noches ya que de esa forma tenía la libertad de observarla sin impedimentos.

La parte racional de nuestra mente tiende a replegarse cuando está presente una sustancia llamada adrenalina permitiendo que nuestros instintos más básicos tomen control de nuestro cuerpo para de esa manera poder reaccionar con más agudeza en comparación a cuando estamos regidos por nuestra razón. Lo mismo sucede cuando estamos frente a un peligro, la adrenalina, podría aventurarme a decir, actúa como un detonante haciendo que todos y cada uno de nuestros sentidos se agudice evitando de esa manera que el daño pueda llegar a ocurrirse. Las pupilas se dilatan proporcionándonos una mejor visión, la respiración se agiliza, todo nuestro cuerpo reacciona.

Akane era una clara esclava de las drogas que proporcionaba su propio cuerpo. Cada uno de sus sentidos se habían sensibilizado permitiendo sentir las caricias que Ranma le prodigaba a su virgen cuerpo. Cada beso, cada roce, cada respirar que chocaba contra su caliente piel, cada mordisco, todo estaba intensificado haciendo más placentera la tarea. Y muy a su vergonzoso pesar, se encontraba gozando y lo dejaba ver verbalmente con cada maullido y ronroneo que escapaba de sus labios.

—Ran… Ranma. –jadeó sin fuerzas. Pudo sentir que paraba, probablemente para ver porque es que le había llamado. —Ngh. –acertó a articular para incitarle a continuar.

Envalentonado por el asombroso despliegue de sensualidad y, podría decirse, descaro, de parte de Akane, decidió que era momento de avanzar un poco más las cosas. Hacer uso de uno de los mejores atributos del ser humano. La boca. Tanto la labia, las papilas gustativas, la lengua, los dientes, el paladar. Todo era una zona erógena, en las debidas circunstancias era una gran arma en la seducción.

Dejó que sus manos, ya no indecisas como en un principio, tomaran posesión de aquello de lo que siempre se burlaba. Sus senos. Altivos y turgentes, delicados y orgullosos, simplemente eran representantes de la misma personalidad de Akane. Cierto, él se había burlado incontables veces de su tamaño pero eran perfectos. Probablemente eso lo diría cualquier hombre enamorado e inexperto, pero en lo que a él concernía estaban simplemente excelsos y eso era lo importante.

Ante el solo contacto de esa tibia mano, ella arqueó la espalda pegándose más y más contra su palma. Estaba hambrienta de contacto físico, cosa inusual en ella. Por cada trazo que él hacía en su piel, una marca de fuego aparecía, quemándola, devorándola por completo. Y ella no pondría objeciones.

Pasaron los segundos, tan torturantemente lentos, y las ropas, esos ofensivos obstáculos, quedaron desplegados por toda la superficie de la habitación. Ambos deberían de estar sonrojados, por decir poco, debido a su completa desnudes, más estaban tan inmersos en el mar de sensaciones dispuestas sobre ellos que poco importaba algo tan vago e insignificante como el pudor.

Sus ronroneos, gemidos, rugidos y quejidos se intensificaron mientras el tiempo pasaba. La casa, tan enorme y tan vacía, era el único testigo que tenían. Podrían gritar de gozo y nadie nunca lo sabría.

La nublada mente de Akane hacía vanos intentos de seguirle el paso a sus manos, más esa tarea simplemente le resultó imposible. Sus manos actuaban descaradas recorriendo todo ese atlético cuerpo. Los omóplatos, una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de su espalda, sus torneados brazos, sus angostas caderas, sus redondas nalgas, sus muslos, su cuello, sus vellos.

Estaba tan entrada en su tarea de memorizar cada centímetro de Ranma que no supo lo que él le estaba haciendo hasta que sintió una intrusión en el centro de su cuerpo, de su universo. Mientras la besaba, Ranma había deslizado uno de sus manos hasta su femineidad acariciándola prolijamente arrancando pequeños y agudos grititos de parte de Akane. Descaradamente, dejaba que sus dedos jugaran con esos vellos ondulados que protegían la parte más sensible del cuerpo de la mujer que estaba debajo de él. La podía sentir, lista para que la tomara. Y por Kami que no iba a hacerse del rogar.

La miró a los ojos, indeciso. Una sonrisa fue suficiente para hacerle ganar el valor perdido. Con presteza, Ranma le separó las piernas para poder colocarse más cómodamente en ella. Emitió un gruñido feral cuando su henchido miembro rozó la cara interna de los muslos de Akane. No podía aguantar más. No quería aguantar más. Tan linda y tan dispuesta.

Con cuidado deslizó solo la punta de su hombría dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la extraña sensación. Era obvio que Akane era virgen y sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a tener algo, literalmente, enterrado en ella. Pasados un par de segundos se deslizó un poco más, frenando a la mitad y tratando por todos los medios de que no terminara ahí mismo. Pero por todo lo que era bueno en esa vida, las paredes internas estaban aprisionando su miembro de tal manera que con cada fricción era dar un paso más al abismo.

Fue menos de un minuto lo que tuvo que pasar hasta que estaba por completo dentro de ella. Sofocó un gruñido que estaba borboteando en su traquea. Con mirada cansada, la observó. No habían habido lágrimas, ni gritos de dolor, ni uñas enterradas en su espalda, como lo habría previsto para cuando él le robara por completo su virginidad. Ahí, extrañamente estoica y ensimismada, estaba Akane que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—No es una sensación agradable. –admitió después de un rato de meditación.

Confíen en Akane para arruinar el "momento". A pesar de estar ligeramente sobresaltado por el demasiado franco comentario, no pudo evitar reírse sinceramente. La besó en los labios y arqueó un poco su cuerpo para que sus labios quedaran cerca de su oído.

—¿Sabías que siempre te amé? –dijo.

Con lentitud, se empezó a retirar solo para volver a entrar una vez más con más fuerza e ímpetu que antes. Sus manos, que hasta ese entonces se habían mantenido cerca de la cabeza de Akane para mantener en equilibrio, se fueron separando poco a poco dejando que la derecha quedara sobre el seno izquierdo, la palma justamente sobre el pezón. Con movimientos circulares, empezó a masajear esa masa de músculos y nervios, ganando como recompensa un agudo maullido de puro placer.

Sus cadenciosos movimientos eran cada vez más seguros y fuertes. Akane, aún respirando dificultosamente, decidió acompañarlo moviendo al unísono sus caderas. La fricción era un constante detonador de estrellas que explotaban como fuegos artificiales ante sus ojos. Podía sentirlo tan dentro de ella que era casi irreal.

La mano de Ranma, que seguía propinándole deliciosos masajes, decidió dejar de jugar con ella para poder tocar lo que había más allá de ese valle. Sus costillas, que contó una por una. Su cintura, tan breve y tersa. Su ombligo, jugó un poco con él dejando que su yema definiera su contorno. El parche de crispados vellos. Sus muslos. Decidido a molestarla un poco, decidió dejar que sus dedos llegaran tan cerca de su femineidad pero estando a pocos milímetros de hacer contacto directo, se retiraban.

—Mou. –se quejó.

Akane sabía demasiado bien que él solo estaba jugando con ella. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Elevándose un poco, dejó que sus pechos, sudorosos por el ejercicio, se pegaran a su torso restregándose contra él. Sus pezones rozaban los de él. Le escuchó gruñir de complacencia y no pudo evitar reprimir una risita.

Basta de juegos. La anteriormente indecisa mano de Ranma se deslizó sin miramientos hasta ella. Puso sentirse, entrando y saliendo de ella. Con el pulgar y el índice jugó con ese pequeño botón que sabía le traería placer. Suaves movimientos se vieron opacados por las rápidas embestidas que el estaba realizando.

Sus gemidos, previamente sofocados por el hombro de Ranma, se vieron libres ante el frío aire de la noche cuando ella llegó a un entumecedor orgasmo. Se sentía vibrar en cada una de sus células. La vista se le había ido por un instante dejando solo una enceguecedora luz blanca. Los músculos se tensaron hasta el punto de dolor.

Sintiéndose apretado entre esas paredes femeninas, no pudo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento culminaría. Alejó su mano de entre ellos dos y la colocó sobre los cabellos de Akane, que se encontraban desplegados como un abanico sobre la almohada. Los apretó con furia y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre ellos. Las embestidas se fueron convirtiendo más erráticas y desenfrenadas sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de su culminación. Inspiró una vez más esa fragancia y se empezó a deslizar fuera de ella. En su propia estupidez había olvidado usar protección. No quería que ella terminara embarazada.

Akane, presintiendo lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, entrelazó sus piernas, dejándolas descansar en sus redondas nalgas, aprisionándola en ella. Movió más las caderas elevándose. A pesar de haber sido esa su primera vez, no quería que terminara así. Si iba a tener a Ranma, lo quería por completo.

—Ba… Baka. No hagas… arg… eso. –se quejó en medio de dificultosas inhalaciones. Si estaba a un paso de terminar en el fondo de un abismo, ella solo lo estaba empujando más y más.

—Ai shiteru. –respondió.

Un último frenético movimiento y no pudo contenerse más. Respiraba entrecortadamente, llenando sus pulmones del aroma de shampoo de Akane. Esa noche había decido utilizar lavanda. Estaba rendido. Hubiese preferido poder continuar un poco más, llevarla a la locura una vez más, pero habría de culpar a esas hormonas que tanta mella hacían en él. Por Kami, si deberían de haberlo felicitado por haber terminado después de ella. Solo Dios sabía las fuerzas con las que se estaba conteniendo.

Sus piernas cayeron inertes en el abusado colchón, incapaz de mantenerla sobre él. Se cubría los ojos, probablemente de vergüenza, con el antebrazo, si es que él le preguntaba porque se cubría, bien podría decirle que no quería que le sudor le entrara a los ojos.

Deslizándose fuera de ella, terminó echado a su lado. Su respiración no era tan elaborada como la de Akane, tendría que dar gracias a su duro entrenamiento. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Había tenido sex… No. había hecho el amor con la única mujer que amaba. Era casi celestial.

Pasada una hora, en completo silencio, la escuchó respirar profundamente. Ya se encontraba dormida. Se levantó y empezó a recolectar sus cosas. En la cama, desplegada cuan larga era, Akane dormitaba y seguía desnuda. Con un sonrojo mayor a cualquiera conocido por el hombre, la cubrió con la sabana. Con un tobillo esguinzado era suficiente, no tenía porque resfriarse.

—Que bien Saotome. –se regañó en voz baja. —Acabas de tener relaciones con ella y no te avergüenzas, pero solo la vez desnuda y eres una baya.

Ya vestido se agachó sobre ella. La besó en los labios, con cierta dificultad debido a que su brazo seguía cubriéndole los ojos. —Te amo.

Salió de la habitación con ceremonial silencio. Nadie sabría que había estado allí. Nadie excepto él y ella. Había sido una experiencia fuera de este mundo y esperaba volver a repetirla, si es que ella decidía perdonarla. Después de todo, era momento de marcharse. Ya había desperdiciado muchos días y si quería una cura pronta para su "problema", debía de irse en ese instante.

"_Anoche me diste un beso  
No lo sabías, pero estaba despierta cuando lo hiciste.  
Fuiste silencioso, me ibas a dejar dormir.  
Así que seguí allí, pretendiendo estar dormida.  
Me dijiste algo creyendo que no te escucharía  
Y un "Te Amo" nunca sonó tan sincero."_

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Dios, me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo y no sé ni porqué. Supongo que es porque nunca me había manejado en el rango "XXX" de Ranma. Algunos podrían decir que una vez que haces un lemon, todos son lo mismo. Pero, NO! Cada escena es especial y existen ciertas partes que solo son aplicables para cada pareja. _

_Me parece que este es el capítulo semifinal. _

_Oh, no se pongan tristes, mi pequeños pitufines y pitufinas. Este fic, en realidad estaba destinado a ser solo un One–Shot, pero la codicia, oh, esa maldita mujer tentadora, hizo que la historia se alargara más de lo debido. _

_Algunos podrán decir que ambos tienen un poco de OoC, pero no me importa. Además, no podemos esperar que sigan actuando como quinceañeros cuando ya son unos "adultos" de 19 años. Ya me gustaría verlos actuar igual que cuando tenían 16, a los 19._

_**Nota interesante: **__Este capítulo estuvo inspirado en la canción de "Nobody but me" de Blake Shelton, que recomiendo ampliamente escucharla. De hecho es de ahí que salió el título. Ando en mi época country XD._

_**Una cosa que aprendí: **__NUNCA, PERO NUNCA, EXTIENDAS UN ONE–SHOT PORQUE LUEGO TE QUEDAS SIN IDEAS!!_

_Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y espero nos veamos muy pronto. _

_**It´s Indie Rock&Roll for ME!!**_

* * *


	5. El Último Adiós!

**Por favor no digas Adiós**

**By: Mussainu**

– **V –**

Estaba descorazonada. O por lo menos eso era lo más drástico que podía pensar al ver como es que Ranma salía de su cuarto después de susurrarle un "Te Amo". Habían compartido más que el cuerpo y sin embargo, él se marchaba. Se iba de su lado para ir en busca de una cura para lo que ella no tenía importancia. Le quería tal y como era. No necesitaba ser un hombre completo para que ella se enamorase de él. Por Kami, si con una sonrisa la había tenido a sus pies. Solo que se quedara con ella era lo único que pedía.

Su antebrazo evitaba que las lágrimas escaparan tan libres y salvajes. Podía sentirlas resbalarse por sus mejillas y juró que se odiaba. No necesitaba ese dolor, no necesitaba esas lágrimas, solo quería que Ranma hubiese permanecido junto a ella. Quería sentir la calidez de sus brazos envolviéndola, protegiéndola del frío. Quería que le susurrara miles de veces más que la amaba. Necesitaba saber que estaba ahí con ella, que siempre lo estaría.

La lluvia de noche siempre tiene un efecto melancólico, y más sobre los corazones agobiados, cuando cae en las noches o en el alba. Sabemos que mientras más la miremos, más tristes estaremos, y de cierta forma no podemos despegar la vista del cristal. Miramos como una a una las gotas se estrellan contra la superficie y empañan el vidrio. Si tan solo las lágrimas no fueron tan amargas.

No sabía cuantas horas había estado ahí, acostada. El dolor que existía entre sus piernas era algo molesto, por lo que se movía lo menos posible. Ni las arduas sesiones de entrenamiento en el Dojo se podían comparar al entumecimiento que sentía. Más fue hasta que el sol se coloco en el firmamento cuando decidió levantarse. Enfrentaría la realidad. Una en la que los sueños no llegan a cumplirse y en la que Ranma, con su característico buen humor, se encontraba ya en camino a China.

Era extraño pensar que había hecho el amor con Ranma. De alguna manera siempre pensó que nunca podrían llegar a algo más que a "falsos prometidos" y sin embargo ahí estaba, completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas. Estiró la mano, perezosa, hasta donde antes había estado su amante y lo sintió frío. Se había marchado pensando que ella estaba dormida y que no notaría su ausencia.

—Lo bueno es que papá está con la tía Nodoka, así no tengo que oír las incesantes preguntas sobre cuando es que nos vamos a casar. –comentó al espacio con cinismo. Trató de forzar una sonrisa pero le fue imposible. Por más que intentara, estaba dolida.

Sin importarle el ligero entumecimiento de las piernas se levantó de su postración, no pensaba quedarse en cama lamentándose toda su vida. Ya había dicho adiós muchas veces y había llorado muchas más. No necesitaba sentir más lástima, quería salir a brillar. No sería fácil aceptar que esa noche probablemente no se repetiría pero estaba feliz de que por lo menos pudo compartir ese momento tan especial con él. Probablemente a eso se le llamaba madurar. Aceptar los hechos sin tomarlos a conciencia.

Cuanto es que había cambiado en una noche. Se sentía más madura, más sensata. Ahora las decisiones la podría hacer sabiendo que las estaba tomando realmente y no solo por verse presionada. ¿Es eso lo que hacía perder la virginidad, tomar conciencia de uno mismo? Posiblemente.

Con pasos indecisos, tanto por el dolor del pie como por las punzadas entre sus piernas, salió a tomar una ducha. Siempre las burbujas, por más infantil que sonara, lograban hacer menos sus problemas. Había sido así desde que era pequeña y al parecer, el efecto seguía siendo el mismo ya que cuando sumergió su cuerpo en la espumosa agua, soltó un suspiro de alivio. El agua caliente podría deshacer los nudos en su espalda y cuello.

Se mantuvo en la bañera hasta que las yemas de los dedos se le arrugaron y el estomago empezó a reprocharle alimento. El agua ya no estaba caliente así que no resintió salir de la tina. Ahora solo quedaba vestirse y desayunar. Aunque lo último fuese un problema debido a que Kasumi se encontraba fuera de la casa.

—¿Me pregunto cuando es que piensan regresar? Ya llevan más de 5 días en casa del tío Genma y ni siquiera han llamado.

Miraba desinteresada como es que el agua, con aroma a lavanda, se desvanecía. Estirándose, logró desvanecer el adormecimiento que había en sus hombros, sonrió cuando oyó crujir sus huesos. Cosas tan triviales ahora le parecían de tanto interés, de esa manera, prestando atención a cosas sin importancia, podía detener un poco el paso de las cosas y pensar que todo era como siempre. Al mirarse al espejo, esperaba ver que algo en ella había cambiado, algo que delatase que ya no era más una "niña". No hubo cambios. No había esa chispa en sus ojos, de las que las revistas hablaban. Ni su piel se veía más tersa o sus facciones más maduras. En el espejo solo estaba la misma Akane que la había saludado la mañana del día anterior.

A duras penas pasó el frugal desayuno que se había preparado, y que milagrosamente había resultado ser comestible. El sol estaba en lo alto, mediodía para ser exactos, cuando salió al Dojo a entrenar. Si es que quería tener un corazón más fuerte, uno que soportara mejor las despedidas, entonces tenía que entrenar cuerpo y mente, y no había mejor manera que la de entrenar un buen par de horas. O por lo menos eso es lo que le había oído decir su padre a Nabiki cierta vez en que la trató de interesar en las artes marciales, cuyo resultado fue una para nada inesperada negativa de parte de su hermana y otro para nada inesperado ataque de llanto de parte de su padre.

Sería más interesante poder entrenar contra alguien más que con su muñeco de paja pero a pesar de que el nombre del Dojo Tendo había ganado reconocimiento, no habían estudiantes. Al parecer no a muchas personas les interesaba aprender el estilo libre que su padre enseñaba, o que por lo menos solía hacer antes de que la "genial" idea de casarla apareciera en su mente y le llevara a descuidar por completo su trabajo como sensei.

El laberinto de sus pensamientos se fue aclarando más y más conforme la tarde iba llegando, haciendo que las ideas se hicieran más brillantes. Pensaba en el futuro, sin querer darle mucha importancia y sin embargo sus manos temblaban ante la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que pasaría entre ellos. Había escuchado y leído artículos que decían que cierto tipo de hombres están interesados en la "caza" y cuando la presa ya estaba en sus "garras", por no decir lechos para mantener el animalístico tema, retrocedían hasta perderse en la oscuridad y dejándolas a sus "presas" en luchando contra la ignominia. Vaya injusticia. ¿Ranma era así? ¿Después de tenerla se olvidaría de ella y se marcharía a otros lados hasta encontrar un nuevo reto con el cual entretenerse? No, lo dudaba y sin más, la espinita de la duda, estaba presente.

Ya no sentía pesado el cuerpo, solo un ligero cosquilleo en la parte baja del estomago. La lluvia había cedido pero el frío permanecía, mordiéndole la piel casi sin fuerzas. El sol se veía opaco, vetusto, como si solo alumbrase por el solo recuerdo de que estaba ahí. Sin saber porque, recordó cierta vez en que se había quedado sola en casa, cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para poder cuidarse sola. Esa mañana se había despertado con un extraño peso en el pecho, era casi una premonición de que algo pasaría. No fue hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando supo que era lo que esa pesadez era. Un pajarillo, un mirlo se enteró después, se había escapado del vecino y ahora se encontraba atrapado entre el intrincado diseño de los matorrales, sin ningún esperanza de escapar. Acudió hasta ahí para auxiliarlo. En el momento en que extendía las manos para tomarlo, éste levantó el vuelo y se alejó para nunca más volver a su jaula. Le miró perderse en el extenso cielo hasta ya no verse más. Ella había acudido a ayudarle y él, en su nerviosismo o miedo, había escapado sin siquiera permitirle curar las heridas. Vaya ironía.

Es casi imposible evitar que una persona sola, o parcialmente sola, tenga dos tipos de pensamientos. O pensamos en cosas simples, que nunca nos hubiesen llamado la atención; o repasamos una y otra vez el incidente que nos condujo a ese estado de increíble congoja. Akane decidió ir por la primera, ya que el "incidente" con Ranma, como ahora lo había decidido llamar para evitar mayores penas, estaba demasiado fresco como para andar moviendo las aguas.

Prefería pensar en porque es que el maestro Happôsai no había ido al Dojo a ver como estaban sus discípulos, o mejor dicho, a robarse la ropa interior de cualquier fémina en el vecindario. La última vez que había estado ahí, le había pedido a Ranma que modelara una de sus nuevas y atrevidas adquisiciones. El resultado fue el mismo, un maestro volando por el cielo mientras juraba venganza contra todos sus discípulos. No hacía distinciones en cuanto a castigar cruelmente se hablaba.

Shampoo, otro de esos insignificantes pensamientos, que plagaban su mente en ese momento, cosa que agradeció infinitamente. Probablemente la amazona, heredera del Neko–hanten, acabaría casándose con Mousse. Después de todo, ese pobre hombre no había hecho nada más en su vida que quererla hasta tal punto que rozaba en la adoración. Aunado al hecho de que ella ya había dejado de perseguir a su "airen". Ese sí que era un amor un tanto enfermizo, pensó Akane.

Ryoga, uno de los mayores pilares en su vida, estaba en ese momento en el Ucchan´s, después de enterarse por una histérica llamada de su parte preguntando angustiado si es que el baka de Ranma no había hecho nada malo. A Akane le alegró ver que por lo menos él estaba feliz. Su relación con Ukyô había ido mejorando con el paso del tiempo, tanto que después de regresar de sus viajes siempre se quedaba en el puesto de okonomiyakis. Simplemente llego, se excusaba después de cada burla de parte de Ranma.

¿Es que no había estado pensando en cosas simples para evitar recordar a Ranma? ¿Entonces porque en cada uno de sus recuerdos, estaba siempre impreso su nombre? ¿Es que ella no había tenido vida antes de conocerle? ¿No era una mujer independiente antes de que en ese día lluvioso llegaran un panda y una pelirroja? Cierto era que su vida se había vuelto más… interesante, desde que ellos habían llegado a habitar el Dojo pero eso no significaba que ella hubiese empezado a existir justo en el momento en el que él cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Era extraño realmente. Su historia terminaba con él entrando por esa puerta y terminaba casi de la misma forma.

Si alguien llegase a preguntarle cual había sido el día más extraño de su vida, ella contestaría sin duda que ese. Estaba confundida a tal grado que no hubiera rebatido a nadie si le dijeran que era un pájaro. Estaba estupefacta, feliz, enamorada, nostálgica, sola, entusiasmada, enfadada, alegre, compungida, todo eso y más, sin razón aparente. No estaba segura de que hora era, por la posición del sol, que estaba en el horizonte, podía decir que no eran más de las 5 de la tarde. Y aún no había comido, aunque a decir verdad estaba segura de que si comía algo, vomitaría.

La idea de dormir no le disgustaba, pero en el momento en que planteaba levantarse y dirigirse a su cama, algo se lo impedía haciéndola quedarse postrada en ese lugar hasta que de nuevo ese pensamiento llegara a inundar su mente y la misma acción se repitiera indefinidamente. Jugueteaba con sus pulgares mientras sopesaba la idea de quedarse a dormir en ese mismo lugar, mirando el cielo hasta que los ojos pesaran tanto que no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos y entonces sí poder descansar un poco.

La relación que había mantenido con Ranma, hasta ese entonces, había sido completa y absolutamente platónica. Es como si hubiese un acuerdo sobrentendido de que así sería, y era por eso que ella se sentía tan rara. Ranma podía pasar por un amor de infancia, en el que solamente habían caricias inocentes y uno que otro casto beso, más nunca habría algo serio ya que eso se reservaba a las relaciones más adultas, no para los que creemos son nuestros amores inocentes. Y en eso se quedaban, en un amor ilusorio, no en un romanticismo erótico lleno de sentimientos que pudiese modificar ese cómodo status en el que ella lo había puesto.

—En este momento me serviría un consejo de hermana. –pensó Akane en voz alta. Kasumi no era un experta en temas de amores, teniendo en cuenta de que no se había percatado del idiotizante amor que el Dr. Tofú le profesaba casi descaradamente, pero podía dar mejores consejos que el resto de su familia.

Su estomago rugió, desvergonzado. Era verdad, por estar viendo como caía el sol, se había olvidado de comer y ahora el hambre estaba haciendo acto de presencia. No era buena idea mantenerse famélica solo porque no quería entrar a la casa en la que tantas, y tan extrañas, situaciones había compartido con la familia Saotome. ¿Se le podía considerar una masoquista?

El radio, que no sabía había prendido, estaba sintonizado en esas estaciones en las cuales los amantes despechados buscan refugio para sus dolencias en el dolor de los demás. Tal vez, eso de que las penas ajenas sirven para calmar las propias, era verdad. Escuchar, por más egoísta que pareciera, que había más gente llorando como ella, o sufriendo por un amor perdido, en cuyos ambos caso ella era un buen ejemplo, hacía que sintiera menos sola. Era confortante saber que el dolor no se había ensañado solamente con ella.

Con la canción de Remolino, comenzó su trajín en la cocina para poder evitar que el hambre hiciera su mala cara con un retortijón. Ella no se creyó nunca una romántica ni sentimentalista, y aún podía sentir las molestas lágrimas queriendo escapar desde el rinconcito de sus ojos. La melodía llegaban más haya de sus oídos, anidando en su corazón. Tal vez no había sido buena idea escuchar semejante estación. Pensó una y otra vez en cambiarla, o simplemente apagarla, antes de decidir que no valía la pena.

Frente a ella estaba un plato de lo que se suponía era un poco de sopa. No tenía buen aspecto, pero, ¿Cuándo es que su comida había tenido buena forma, o por lo menos sabor? Además, estaba sola y no iba a esperar a que Kasumi regresara para que le cocinara algo. Su hermana no estaría allí cuando Akane se casara y tuviera que cocinar. Aunque aún aguardaba la esperanza de que su futuro esposo supiese cocinar, porque sino harían ricos a los encargados de las comidas para llevar.

—Te vas a enfermar si comes eso. –recriminó una voz detrás de ella. El mismo tono burlón de siempre, con la misma voz de siempre, y el mismo rostro de siem…

¿Ranma? Debía de estar alucinando porque, ¿Porqué es que Ranma estaría ahí, cuando podía estar viajando a China a buscar una cura? ¿No se había marchado la noche anterior después de que habían hecho el amor por primera vez? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, recargado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su trabajado pecho, sonriendo con esa cínica mueca.

—¿Ran… Ranma?

—A sus órdenes. –respondió juguetonamente, pegando con la suela de sus zapatos el piso de madera.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—¿Aquí es donde vivo, ne?

—Yo… creí que te habías ido. –dijo. Sabía que tenía el rostro encendido, más no era de esperar que fuese lo contrario. —Anoche, te despediste.

—Oh. –replicó. Pensaba, no más bien juraba, que ella dormitaba. Ahora sí que su excusa de que había salido por un momento no funcionaría, no cuando ella lo había visto alejarse con más decisión que nunca. —Tenía que salir a comprar algo muy importante.

—Ya veo. –algo concerniente a su viaje era lo más plausible. Siempre, o por lo menos desde que cayó en el estanque encantado, había sido su sueño ir a por el agua de Nanniichuan.

—No quieres saber que es lo que fui a comprar.

—La verdad no. –mentía. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Moría por saber que era más importante que ella o por lo menos más importante que su sueño.

—¿En verdad? –inquirió. Casi en todas las veces en las que ella mentía, lo descubría. Era algo en sus ojos y en su rostro, que la delataba. —Es algo bastante interesante.

—He dicho que no. –su tono se había vuelto más amenazador. Estaba molesta con ella misma, ya que con el solo chasquido de los dedos de Ranma, ella estaba nuevamente enamorada a pesar de que el dolor seguía presente.

—Pero es bastante interesante! Créeme.

—He dicho que no. –los límites de su paciencia estaban llegando a un punto crítico y si Ranma no se callaba, acabaría mandándolo del otro lado del mar.

Con movimientos ágiles llegó a ponerse frente a ella, con una pose meramente heroica y altiva. Estaba disfrutado tanto verla. La amaba en todas sus facetas pero más cuando estaba enojada ya que era entonces cuando podía ver verdaderamente esa pasión que habitaba en ella, que ya había presenciado hacía apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

—Vete Ranma, no estoy de humor.

—Sé que te va a hacer sentir mejor. –respondió confiado. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pañuelito. —Adivina donde está el pañuelo y si lo adivinas te puedes quedar con lo que viene dentro. –ocultó sus manos detrás de su espalda y por los movimientos que se podían ver, estaba intercambiando el paquete en las manos para hacer más difícil que adivinase. —No me voy a rendir hasta que aceptes.

—He dicho que no estoy de humor.

—Y yo dije que no me voy a rendir.

Viendo la determinación plasmada más fuerte que nunca en esos ojos, decidió aceptar ese pequeño juego con la vana esperanza de que él se marchara una vez terminado. No quería estar sola pero tampoco quería estar con él, no cuando precisamente estaba tan sensible de verse atrapada nuevamente entre esa fina tela de araña que él tan habilidosamente había tejido a su alrededor.

—La derecha, supongo.

Con una sonrisa enorme y confiada, Ranma le enseño la palma desnuda. Había perdido. El truco de las castañas calientes podía ser usado de muchas maneras, y un pequeño juego como ese era solo una de sus formas. —No. Te doy un nuevo intento pero si no adivinas me temo mucho que no podrás quedarte con el contenido.

Escondió nuevamente las manos detrás de su espalda, con movimientos rápidos y casi fugaces, volvió a esconder el pañuelo. —Es tu última oportunidad, Akane, no la desperdicies. –por segunda vez en ese día, le enseñó sus puños en el que cuidadosamente estaba guardado el pañuelo, había tenido especial cuidado de que no saliera una puntita que delatara su posición.

—Esto es estúpido.

—Ja. Eres una mala perdedora. Sabía que no eras buena en los juegos de adivinanzas pero nunca pensé que fueras una cobarde. Kawaikunee, mala perdedora, miedosa, poco atractiva, pésima cocinera, tienes mala coordinación. –una vez empezado ese desfile de insultos, no podía parar. Era como si sus labios se hubiesen desconectado de la parte coherente de su cerebro, si es que alguna vez estuvieron en contacto.

Al diablo el juego. Cerró los puños y se preparó a darle el merecido castigo que le tocaba. Tomó el borde de la mesa en el instante en que él cerraba los ojos para inhalar aire. Estaba con la guardia baja. Perfecto. En un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento, dejó caer el pesado objeto sobre la desprotegida cabeza del causante de sus jaquecas.

Pasaron un buen par de minutos hasta que vio que se empezaba a mover. A pesar del golpe, él había mantenido fuertemente apretado el pañuelo en su puño. Akane, aprovechando el estado inconciencia en el que se encontraba Ranma, decidió ver que era eso que le estaba escondiendo. La incertidumbre le estaba mordiendo las manos.

Con mucho cuidado, casi con miedo, fue desenvolviendo los dobleces de la tela hasta que solo quedaba una pequeña bolita hecha de tela. Contuvo la respiración antes de deshacer el último nudo. Frente a ella estaba lo que menos esperaba. Nunca, en toda su vida, hubiese pensado que Ranma fuera a comprar precisamente eso.

—Se suponía que debías de adivinar en que mano estaba para que pudieras verlo.

—Me cansé de esperar. –respondió sin despegar la vista de la palma de su mano, en donde descansaba el misterioso objeto. —¿Qué es esto, Ranma?

—Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para que puedas entender que es.

—Sí sé que _lo_ es, lo que quiero saber es que es lo que _significa_.

—¿Me permites? –dijo, extendiendo la mano para que ella le diera el objeto. —Akane. –empezó una vez que tuvo el objeto en sus mano, fuertemente asegurado. —Sé muy bien que no debería de estar haciendo esto después de… bueno, irme, pero quiero que sepas que nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida que ahora.

—Ranma. –suspiró.

—Déjame terminar. Ambos sabemos porqué es quiero ir a China. No, no me interrumpas. –dijo, viendo que ella se disponía a cortarle en media oración. —No quiero estar contigo siendo un hombre a medias, eso es vergonzoso. Pero sabes que. Estoy cansado. –respiró profundamente, necesitaba todo el oxígeno y valor que pudiera recolectar en ese momento. —Akane Tendo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó por fin. Le tomó la mano izquierda y deslizó una pequeña y delgada argolla.

—No estás haciendo esto por lo de anoche, verdad?

Por todos los cielos. Ahí estaba preguntándole a la mujer que amaba si quería casarse con él, y ella que hacia? Desconfiaba. Si no conociese demasiado bien a Akane, hubiera tomado esa pregunta como una ofensa. Y por la misma razón, sonrió. Akane siempre necesitaría que le estuviese asegurándole su amor.

—Esa es una buena parte. –admitió. —Pero no por la razón que crees. No lo hago por sentirme responsable o avergonzado, que Kami sabe que no es así. Lo hago porque como lo dije anoche, te amo. ¿Contenta?

—Sí. –contestó alegre, lanzándosele a los brazos tumbándolo. —Demo… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no acertaba en el segundo intento? ¿Me la hubieses dado igual? –estaba jugando con la argolla, rotándola y admirándola a la luz del ocaso.

—No. Dije que solo tenías una oportunidad más.

—Entonces no me la hubieses dado.

—No es eso lo que dije. Probablemente la hubiese puesto en tu comida para que la encontraras.

—¿Y si me la comía y… y…?

—No te preocupes. No iba a dejar que tú cocinaras, no quiero que mi prometida muera antes de que nos casemos.

Infló los mofletes en un claro gesto de enojo, más no le duró tanto cuando se vio asaltada por los labios, sensuales y tibios, de Ranma. —Baka. –susurró contra él, aún besándolo.

—Yo también te amo. –respondió sardónico.

—¿Ne, Ranma, cuando le vamos a decir a nuestros padres que… pues… ya estamos oficialmente comprometidos?

—¿Puede ser después de que estemos casados? –lo que menos quería era que se repitiera la misma escena.

—No.

—¿Una semana antes de que nos casemos?

—Me parece bien.

—Ya está decidido. –la besó rápidamente en los labios, cerrando así el mejor trato de su vida.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Hum?

—Ya no te irás, verdad? No me dejarás sola.

—No.

—¿Ya no vas a decirme adiós nunca más, verdad?

—Ese fue mi último adiós.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Hum?

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

—¿Akane?

—Dime.

—No puedo respirar.

Hasta ese momento es cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre él, precisamente sobre su estomago. Con gran vergüenza se levantó de encima, sentándose a su lado, con las manos castamente puestas sobre su regazo.

—Oye Akane, ¿Crees que podamos repetir nuestra noche de pre–boda?

—No entiendo.

—Tú sabes. –dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. —Lo de ayer.

El rostro de Akane se pintó de más de 2 diferentes tonalidades de rojo ante esa proposición.

—Hen… hentai.

—¿Eso significa que no?

**.:. Fin .:.**

* * *

Bueno…

TT…

Llegó el final… Pensé que nunca podría llegar a terminarlo por la increíble falta de imaginación que me asaltaba. Pero al parecer, siempre que se acerca un final, llega mi musa y me inspira XD. Creo que le gustan los finales.

**Nota sobre el fic:** La verdad es que éste iba a ser un one–shot pero es que las ideas empezaron a surgir y pues ya no pude detenerme XD. Prometo no volver a alargar NUNCA un One–shot porque sino luego ya ni sé como terminarlo XD.

**Nota sobre el final: **Emmm he decidido cambiarlo un poco de mi idea original porque ciertas personas, no mencionaré nombres ;), en mi fic de Inuyasha, dijeron que el final estaba algo desabrido. Que dónde estaba el "Te amo". No quiero cambiar el final, y es por eso que les dejo un final amoroso en este Fic.

**Acostumbrado resumen del fic: **Acaban de leer: 24,848 palabras y 54 páginas (demasiado corto para mis estándares XD). En este fic no hubo exceso de coca–cola, ni dulces, No quiero ser diabética o convertirme en "L" (Death Note).

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este fanfiction y más este capítulo, ya que según mi parecer, esta plagado de diversas emociones que no suelen ir acompañadas. Desde la soledad, la tristeza, el abandono, la ira, el humor, la furia, el amor, el perdón, la perversidad (mi parte favorita) y por último, la felicidad.

Espero que este final sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus **REVIEWS **antes de salir del fic. porque sus opiniones son muy importantes.

Pd. Pronto (o mejor dicho, en un tiempito) me verán con un nuevo fic. Estén atentos!

Muchas saludos, abrazos y besos tronadores de parte de Mussainu

**Gracias por leer!!**


End file.
